LOZ: The Quest of Diamond Pt: 1
by Xorac22
Summary: Chapter 18 Up:: The Quest of a young man named Diamond, who is expected to risk it all in attempt to unlock the Hero of Time from an eternal prison. ::R&R Plz::
1. Prologue

_Welcome to the Land of Jewels. It is a peaceful land with vast mountains, glistening waters, and a dark past.  
  
One thousand years before the Land of Jewels became what it is today, it was a land of constant turmoil and darkness. This land was called Hyrule.  
  
Though the land seemed and looked peaceful, a shadow of a great and terrible man walked its dark confines. He was known as Ganon, the Gerudo King of Thieves.  
  
Ganon, or Ganondorf as most called him, sought out the divine relic known as the Triforce. The entire Triforce could the grant the wish of whoever touched it. Ganondorf sought out the Triforce to obtain dominion over Hyrule, but a great obstacle stood in his way.  
  
The Door of Time was the gate that separated the Hyrulian Realm from the Sacred Realm. The Door was locked by the power of the Three Sacred Spiritual Stones. The Stones of the Forest, Fire and Water were scattered throughout Hyrule and remained a secret for many years.  
  
A few years after Ganondorf learned of the Triforce, the King of Thieves allied himself with the King of Hyrule. Though he swore his allegiance to the King, he only wanted to get closer and closer to the Triforce, which was guarded by the royal family.  
  
The daughter of the King, Zelda, had a dream about a little boy in green clothes with an emerald and dark clouds hovering the skies. She knew that the dark clouds represented Ganon but she couldn't figure out the boy in green. Until that boy appeared.  
  
The boy's name was Link. Zelda had Link embark on a journey to find the other to Spiritual Stones. Link succeeded in his quest but when he returned Ganon was chasing Zelda out of the castle. Zelda threw a small blue object into the water around the castle and escaped. Ganon gave chase furiously.  
  
The Ocarina of Time, this was the object Zelda threw into the water. With this and the three Spiritual Stones, Link opened the Door of Time. Behind it, was a large sword stuck in a pedestal. Link pulled the sword out with much curiosity, not knowing what he'd done.  
  
He pulled the sword from the pedestal and gained entrance to the Sacred Realm of Hyrule. Not only that, but Ganon entered as well. As Link fell into a deep sleep, Ganon laid his tainted hands on the Triforce. Then something happened that Ganon did not intend. Even though Ganondorf had succeeded in obtaining the Triforce, his heart was too vile and wretched to contain the power of the goddesses all at once. The Triforce split itself into its three separate parts and found suitable keepers.  
  
Because it was what he most believed in, Ganondorf kept the Triforce of Power. Zelda, The Princess of Hyrule, obtained the Triforce of Wisdom. And Link, The Hero of Time, obtained the Triforce of Courage.  
  
Link's body was kept in the Chamber of Sages for some seven years. When he awoke, he was greeted by Rauru, the light sage. Rauru told Link of what he was supposed to accomplish in the short time he had. So Link set out to unlock the Sages of the other temples. One by one they all were freed and they added their power to Link's. Then he made the final steps of his journey to Ganon's Castle.  
  
Link slashed through enemies and destroyed the barriers that protected the passage to Ganondorf. He made it to the top of the tower and for the first time in seven years, all three pieces of the Triforce were in the same place at the same time. An enormous battle erupted between Link and Ganondorf. When Ganondorf was defeated it seemed like the battle was over. But the Triforce of Power remained in Ganondorf's grasp and with one final burst of energy, Ganondorf showed his true form to the world.  
  
However it was still not enough. Ganon was defeated and was banished to the Sacred Realm of Hyrule.  
  
Link saw many adventures and hardships afterwards but nothing compared to when Ganon crept from the seal and attacked the Hero of Time. Ganon was no match for Link as long as he had the Triforce of Courage and the blade that could smite evil. So Ganon did the unexpected. He locked the Hero of Time in the Sacred Realm himself and the Master Sword was left on the floor where Link once stood.  
  
Over countless centuries descendants of The Hero of Time locked Ganon in the Sacred Realm and Ganon came back time and time again. But what ever happened to the real Hero of Time? Did Link die in the Sacred Realm of Hyrule, or was he destined to wander his eternal prison, forever? These questions are yet to be answered. However most believe the Hero still is alive, and they also believe that he will return to destroy Ganon's reign of terror, once and for all.  
  
After his most recent escape. Ganon took a life of solitude and waited. He waited six hundred years to create an army beyond possible comprehension. Four powerful warriors were assigned as his Generals and were called the Four Wings of Ganondorf.  
  
The Four Wings could attack at any time Ganon wished. However now they are needed for another task than to just take over the Land of Jewels. Ganon is in search of something that will grant him something terrible.  
  
No one in the Land of Jewels knows what kind of history was set on the very ground they stood upon, no one except for me. I am the Deku Tree. Not the same soul that set Link on his quest to ultimately get the three Spiritual Stones, and his quest that resulted him in becoming the Hero of Time but the sprout that was allowed to flourish thanks to Link's heroic efforts in the Forest Temple. I wait for the day when the Hero of Time will be freed from his eternal prison and stand up to Ganon's evil power once again.  
  
However, Ganondorf is just a myth to these people. Nothing more. The tales of him being defeated time and time again by the Hero of Time and his descendants are almost long since forgotten.  
  
What ever happened to Ganondorf? Well some say he went into hiding. Some say he died of old age. I don't doesn't believe these rumors, because I know exactly what happened to Ganondorf. And I am yet to tell a soul.  
  
But I see hope. Hope in a certain young man. Diamond is his name. I believe that one day, Diamond will grow up to wield a sword and free Link from the eternal prison in which he has stayed for several hundred years. And thus we travel to the Land of Jewels where the Legend of Zelda continues and the Quest of Diamond begins.... _


	2. On the Otherside of the Hill

Nohansen Lake Shore Village: Around Noon  
  
"I don't know about this Diamond." A Goron's voice called out from behind a young man walking up a hill.  
  
"Ah come on Keto. We're just gonna hang out at the top of the hill." Diamond said.  
  
"But the Village Elder said its off limits to even go up there." Keto said.  
  
"Well its not like we're going to the other side of the hill." Diamond said.  
  
"Yeah but what about." Keto said before Diamond interrupted.  
  
"About what? Some black cloaked old geezer that lives in a hallowed out black tree." Diamond said as he continued up the hill.  
  
"Yeah but, but. Aww Diamond, wait for me!" Keto replied as he ran up after Diamond.  
  
They made it halfway up the hill to see the top of the black tree that Diamond spoke of. Its roof was full of giant jagged and broken branches. They continued to talk about recent events going on around the Land of Jewels.  
  
"You know I heard there was another village of Moblins that was totally slaughtered the other day." Keto said.  
  
"Really. Well if this keeps up, all the Moblins are going to be wiped of the face of the earth." Diamond answered.  
  
"Yeah. Do you think anyone will miss them?" Keto asked.  
  
The two smiled and started to laugh as they came to the top of the hill. They saw the tree that was as black as the night was dark. The man that lived in the tree was standing out on a balcony and looking out to the north.  
  
"What do you think he's looking at?" Diamond asked.  
  
"I don't know. Maybe he's thinking about something that happened a long time ago." Keto answered.  
  
"Huh. Keto?" Diamond asked as the sat down and put their feet on some branches to keep them from rolling down the hill.  
  
"What?" Keto asked back.  
  
"What do you think about when you see the Land of Jewels?" Diamond asked.  
  
"I see a vast kingdom with a prosperous ruler, why?" Keto answered.  
  
"Oh no reason. I was just going to see if you had a different answer." Diamond said.  
  
"What, you mean you've asked that question before?" Keto asked.  
  
"Yes. To just about everyone in the Nohansen Lake Shore Village." Diamond said.  
  
"Nohansen. Why do they call it Nohansen Lake?" Keto asked.  
  
"Its supposedly the middle name of some old King." Diamond answered.  
  
"Huh. Well we should probably head in shouldn't we?" Keto asked.  
  
"Are you still thinking we're gonna get in trouble?" Diamond asked in an arrogant voice. "Aww fine. We'll turn back."  
  
The man that lived in the black tree caught Diamond and Keto out of the corner of his eye and mumbled some spell. Then the branches that supported Diamond and Keto from rolling down the hill snapped and they came tumbling down. They fell flat on their faces and looked up to see the black-cloaked man standing above them.  
  
"What, are you doing here?" The man asked in an angered voice and tensed up his fist.  
  
"We were just sitting at the top of the hill." Diamond said in a sort of frightened voice.  
  
"None the less. You're trespassing on my property. And for that you must be punished!" The man yelled as he reared back his right arm and let out a huge blackish purplish blast that threw Diamond and Keto to the other side of the hill. Strands of red hair hung from the hood of his cloak and a faint golden mark appeared on his hand. He covered his hand and return to his home.  
  
Back on the other side of the hill Diamond and Keto got up and brushed themselves off.  
  
"Man. The elder was right. That guy is bad news." Diamond said.  
  
Then another man came up from behind and grabbed them by their ears.  
  
"Come with me boys." The man said.  
  
"What did we do?" Diamond asked.  
  
"You know damn well what you did. And the Elder wants to see you." The man answered as the continued on.  
  
The man led them into the sanctuary where the Village Elder was. "Deku Tree. Diamond and Keto are here as you wished." The man said.  
  
"Thank you. You may leave." The Deku Tree replied.  
  
"Listen Deku Tree we only went to the top of the hill. It's not our fault the branches we were leaning on snapped and we rolled dow." Diamond said as he was interrupted.  
  
"I know exactly what happened. You don't need to tell me." The Deku Tree said.  
  
"I told you Diamond." Keto said.  
  
"Quiet." The Deku Tree yelled. "Now you two know that even going up that hill is prohibited."  
  
"Yes Deku Tree." The both said.  
  
"And in any case you should be punished." The Deku Tree said. "But I think that man knocking you clear on to the other side of the hill was enough punishment. So your off the hook, this time."  
  
"Whew." Diamond said as he was feeling relief.  
  
"However I have some news that may trouble the both of you." The Deku Tree began. "Step forth Keto."  
  
Keto stepped forward.  
  
"You and your family are moving back to the Goron Village to the north." The Deku Tree said.  
  
"Goron Village?" Keto said. "That's clear on the other side of the Land of Jewels!"  
  
"I know." The Deku Tree said. "But your parents have their minds made up, I'm sorry. You leave tomorrow."  
  
"Alright well I guess I'd better head home then. See you later Diamond." Keto said as he walked off.  
  
"Yeah, see you later." Diamond muttered softly.  
  
"Step forth Diamond, I need to talk to you about some different matters." The Deku Tree said.  
  
"Ok." Diamond said as he walked closer.  
  
"Have a seat." The Deku Tree said as he lifted one of his roots from the ground. "So what is it you want to talk to me about?" Diamond asked.  
  
"Do you know who that man is on the other side of that hill, Diamond?" The Deku Tree asked.  
  
"No." Diamond answered.  
  
"I see." The Deku Tree said. "Well do you know the stories about the ancient Kingdom where a golden power lay hidden?"  
  
"Yes." Diamond answered.  
  
"Then you must know that a man name Ganondorf tried to claim the golden power for himself but could not contain the power of the goddesses all alone. And that he was defeated by the Legendary Hero of Time."  
  
"Yes, I know that too. That was my favorite story when I was young." Diamond said.  
  
"Well then this may be hard for you to believe. That man over the hill is Ganondorf." The Deku Tree said. "And the very ground you stand upon is part of that ancient Kingdom known as Hyrule."  
  
"But that story is suppose to be set one thousand years ago." Diamond said. "Wouldn't Ganondorf be dead?"  
  
"Yes he would. But he has one thing that keeps him alive, The Tri-Force of Power." The Deku Tree started. "And it has come to my attention that he is on the search for the Royal Families' sacred Fountain of Youth. If he does find this fountain then he will drink from it's water, and he will return to the state he was in when he first faced the Hero of Time. One thousand years will melt away from him and he will return to the part of his life when he was in his prime. Then he will continue his search for the other two Tri-Force pieces."  
  
Diamonds eyes were wide open. He couldn't believe that the information the Deku Tree was telling him was real. "Then how will he get the Tri-Force of Courage? The Hero of Time disappeared with the Tri-Force of Courage didn't he?"  
  
"I'm afraid not." The Deku Tree began. "The Hero of Time or Link engaged in one final battle with Ganondorf. Ganondorf was about to be defeated by Link once again but with a last push of energy Ganondorf locked Link away in the Sacred Realm of Hyrule and the Tri-Force of Courage was shattered into eight pieces. One hundred years later a boy who was called the Hero of the Winds obtained the eight pieces of the Tri-Force of Courage and locked Ganondorf in a completely different part of the Sacred Realm than he locked Link away. When The Hero or the Winds died the Tri-Force of Courage returned to Link in the Sacred Realm and Ganondorf escaped once again."  
  
"Then how did Link last a hundred years without the Tri-Force of Courage? Then he would have died before the Tri-Force got to him." Diamond asked.  
  
"The power of the gods works in a mysterious way Diamond. That is something to this day I am unable to figure out. But one thing is for certain. Link is still alive. I can sense his spirit." The Deku Tree said. "And that is why I need you. You must unlock the door that keeps Link from returning to this world but to do this you need the seven Ultimate Gems. The Silver Moon, The Golden Sun, The Emerald of the Forest, The Ruby of Flames, The Snowflake Sapphire, The Stone of the Shadows, and the Crystal of Power. Together they form the key that will unlock Link from his eternal prison. But first you need to get strong and don't try and tell me that you are because you're not strong enough to take on all the hardships that lie ahead. Return to me in three years. In those three years you should train as hard as you can with a sword, magic spells, and fighting unarmed. Once you have done this you will return to me and await the trial of the Deku Tree. Do you understand?"  
  
"Yes Deku Tree I will try the best I can to be the best fighter that I can be." Diamond said. "And I will get the best training I can get from the best fighter I know. My dad Ramsey." 


	3. The Trial of the Deku Tree

Nohansen Lake Shore Village: 3 years later  
  
It was spring. It was one of the most beautiful days ever to come to the Nohansen Lake Shore. It was the third year anniversary of the beginning of Diamond's training with his father Ramsey. The Deku Tree waited patiently for Diamond to arrive and await his trial, but Diamond was not there. Diamond had the entire day to show up and he was taking advantage of that. Putting in a few more hours of training to be absolutely prepared to face anything the Deku Tree would throw at him.  
  
The spring flowers blew back in the breeze as a man in a black trench coat with a sword on his back approached the Deku Tree's sanctuary. The Deku Tree knew it was Diamond. He could sense his presence walk from one side of the village to the other with his hands in his coat pockets and his head staring toward the ground.  
  
Diamond entered the sanctuary and his coat fluttered in the breeze. "It's been a long time Deku Tree. But it seems as if it was just yesterday when we last spoke."  
  
"I see you have gotten stronger Diamond. Your fighting skill has increased a lot." The Deku Tree said.  
  
"You don't know the half of it Deku Tree." Diamond said.  
  
"Well I sure would like to see just how much you have improved. So enter Diamond, and take on the trial of the Deku Tree." The Deku Tree said as he opened his large mouth and revealed an entrance.  
  
Diamond walked into the Deku Tree and the door closed behind him. Torches lit the entire room in which Diamond was standing and revealed several holes in the wall.  
  
"Now Diamond. This is the Trial of the Deku Tree. First thing first, I would like to see how your skill with a sword has improved. So here is how the Trial works. One by one Scrub Soldiers will emerge from those holes in the wall and you will defeat them until I call them off. Use only your sword to vanquish them. Ready?"  
  
"Always." Diamond said as he put his hand on his sword handle and got ready to draw it.  
  
There was a silence, a disturbing silence that was broken by the sound of armored boots clacking on the ground. Diamond looked around and lifted his sword out of its sheath just a bit. Then all the holes were pouring Deku Nuts. They were everywhere, Diamond knocked away the ones that came at him and then they stopped. Then a man-sized Deku Scrub Soldier leaped out of a pile of Deku Nuts with a battle-axe in his hands. Diamond drew his sword and diced the Scrub down the middle and then across the gut.  
  
"Too easy." Diamond said.  
  
"Then perhaps you'd like a challenge. How about ten at once?" The Deku Tree said as ten more Scrub Soldiers popped out of the holes in the wall and drew their weapons.  
  
"That's better." Diamond said as he charged at one of them and sliced it in half. He darted at another. "Take this!" Diamond kicked it in the chest and cut its head off before it could fly too far back. Diamond continued his assault, this time taking out two at once. One charged at him from behind but Diamond stuck his sword under his arm and the Scrub Soldier ran right into the blade.  
  
"Very good Diamond. Now I will produce ten more upping the number to fifteen and lets see what kind of Magic Spells you have learned." The Deku Tree said.  
  
"Fine by me. First I will show you Silent Dust Cyclone." Diamond said.  
  
"What does it do?" The Deku Tree asked.  
  
"Watch." Diamond said. "Silent Dust Cyclone!" Diamond fluttered his trench coat in the wind and a huge swarm of dust came up from the floor and blinded all of the Deku Scrub Soldiers. Diamond then went into the dust, closed his eyes, and entered the cyclone. A few bashing noises were heard, and a couple of screams came from the dust, but nothing more. When the dust cleared Diamond was standing above the bodies of the fifteen Deku Scrub Soldiers and put his sword back in his sheath.  
  
"Interesting. You fluttered dust up in the Scrubs eyes, closed your own eyes and entered the cyclone. And since it was silent you could here the movements of the Scrub Soldiers getting the dust out of their eyes. Clever attack." The Deku Tree complimented. "Lets see another attack." Fifteen more Scrub Soldiers popped out of the holes and readied their weapons.  
  
"My pleasure." Diamond said as he let out an enormous burst of energy that was felt all around the room and almost knocking all the Deku Scrub Soldiers on their ass. "Cosmic Slash!" Diamond jamp high above the Scrub Soldiers and came down with his sword out in front of him, his sword then began to glow orange then a light blue and finally yellow. He crashed down on the ground with amazing force and a blast of light incinerated all the Scrub Soldiers.  
  
"My, my. That sure was a very good attack." The Deku Tree said. "Here comes the hard part." The Deku Tree magically lifted the sword from Diamond's hand and stuck it in the ceiling. "You must fight the next twenty soldiers unarmed. No weapons what so ever may be used."  
  
"Ok." Diamond replied as he relaxed himself for a minute.  
  
Then a loud bang rattled throughout the holes in the wall and the sound of more Scrub Soldiers scurrying through them began to get louder and louder. Then the final twenty emerged from the holes and surrounded Diamond. Diamond balled his fists and readied himself for the fight with the Scrubs. Then they all started to rear their heads back for something. Diamond looked on in curiosity as the Scrub Soldiers unleashed a barrage of Deku Nuts on Diamond. Diamond tried to block but couldn't block all twenty.  
  
Diamond fell to his knees when the final Deku Nut struck him in the back. Then the Scrub Soldiers began to laugh. Their laughter grew and grew until Diamond became aggravated by it. Diamond darted towards a few of them and jamp high up.  
  
"Harmless Glare!" Diamond yelled as his eyes gave out an enormous glare.  
  
The Scrub Soldiers were not hurt by the flash of light, just blinded for a second. When Diamond touched down on the ground the flash was gone and the Scrub Soldiers were ready to strike with their weapons. But soon did they realize their weapons were all gone.  
  
"Do you like it?" Diamond asked the Scrub Soldiers. "The Harmless Glare completely destroys all of your weapons in an instant."  
  
The Scrub Soldiers were still amazed by the technique Diamond used. But looks of anger began to take form among the Scrubs and they began to inch toward Diamond. Diamond readied himself for the biggest test the Deku Tree had to offer.  
  
The Scrub Soldiers charged at Diamond with their ready to strike. Diamond rolled out of the way and two of the Scrubs ran into each other and others tripped over the two trying to get to Diamond. Diamond's boots skidded on the floor as he turned around to trust his arm at one of the Scrubs. The hit was barely successful as Diamond slipped on the floor. Soon after, the Scrubs started to stomp him in the back and legs.  
  
Diamond rose to one knee only to be knocked back down by a furious punch. Blood dripped from his nose as he tried to get up again this time succeeding. Diamond wobbled a bit before one Scrub drove his shoulder into Diamond's back. Diamond fell to his knees with his arms thrown back and his back bent inward and a hard elbow to the forehead sent him back down on his face again.  
  
"I can call them back if you want." The Deku Tree said.  
  
"No way." Diamond said as he pushed himself up again this time with a big gash and blood dripping down from his forehead. "I'm not gonna waste three years of training just to give up now. Because I seem to have a second wind."  
  
Diamond got up and darted straight at a Scrub. He jamp behind the Scrub and grabbed it by the neck. A loud snap echoed through room.  
  
"One down, nineteen to go." Diamond said as the Scrub fell to the floor.  
  
Another charged Diamond but was leveled with a huge kick to the jaw.  
  
"Eighteen." Diamond said as the Scrub Soldiers became even more enraged. They all charged at Diamond this time however came up short as Diamond jumped up and grabbed a inside branch. Diamond climbed up and balanced on the branch. A Scrub Soldier jamp up after him and Diamond fell only to grab the Scrub's waist. The tense weight of Diamond and itself was too much for the Scrub to handle so he lost grip of the branch. "Sixteen" Diamond said as he gained the upper hand in the fall and slammed the Scrub into another. He shot up and kicked another's head right off in an instant. "Fifteen."  
  
With every Scrub he killed the others became more angered and intense. The Scrubs all darted at Diamond only to come up short again as Diamond once again jamp into the air and drill kicked through the chests of two of the Scrub Soldiers. He squeezed himself out of their dead carcasses and was met by the hardest punch he'd felt during his entire test.  
  
"Twelve." Diamond said as he got up.  
  
"But there is still thirteen of us?" One of the confused Scrubs said.  
  
"Oh I'm sorry." Diamond said as he wrapped his arm around the Scrub Soldier and twisted it in a full circle. "That's Twelve."  
  
One of the Scrubs broke off a branch and darted at Diamond, but Diamond pushed another Scrub in front of him. The Scrub was run through and Diamond spun the Scrub around with the branch still lodged in its chest and pushed him into another Scrub running him through as well. "Ten" Diamond said as he looked at the other Scrub Soldiers who seemed to be in pain.  
  
"What's going on?" He asked.  
  
"It is the transformation of the Scrub Soldiers. If they become enraged enough their speed, strength, endurance, and intensity doubles." The Deku Tree answered.  
  
Diamond continued to look at the Scrub Soldiers, as they all grew a bit taller, more muscular, and more terrifying. As he continued to look he was belted in the back by the forearm of one of the stronger and more intense Scrub Soldiers. He fell on his face almost paralyzed by the pain. The same Scrub grabbed Diamond by his long black hair and rubbed his face into the floor.  
  
Diamond then had a vision. As if his life was flashing before his eyes but at the same time it wasn't. He saw his father and the intense training he gave him and the three years of pain and agony. He then was struck with an idea, he remembered being beaten to the brink of exhaustion and the technique his father taught him for that very state.  
  
The Scrub Soldier picked Diamond up and threw him against the wall and proceeded to hit Diamond's face over and over again. Diamond slid down the wall but the Scrub picked him up again. The Scrub Soldier lifted Diamond over his head and threw him clear across the room and into the wall.  
  
"Diamond if you can't get to your feet by yourself this time, I'm calling off the Scrub Soldiers." The Deku Tree said.  
  
"There will be no need for that." Diamond said as he rose from the ground and spit blood from his mouth. "I've been letting these freaks have their way with me for a reason."  
  
"What are you going to do?" The Deku Tree asked.  
  
Diamond laced his three inner fingers with his thumbs and little fingers extended. He then put his thumbs in between his eyes and relaxed himself. "This is my fathers greatest technique. A spell that has been passed down through my family for over five hundred years." A huge green orb illuminated around Diamond. "A spell that doubles my original strength and energy." A mighty gust swept under the Scrub Soldiers as the looked on in curiosity. "Power Surge!" Diamond yelled as he threw his hands to his side and his eyes rolled back into his head. The mysterious green orb that surrounded Diamond was now glowing red and flowing into Diamond at an alarming rate.  
  
A bright flash lit the room and when it settled Diamond stood there as if nothing happened. He opened his eyes to reveal that they were still rolled back into his head. "However this spell only lasts for five minutes at my current strength, so I have to make good use of it." Diamond's voice sounded deeper and more intense then his normal voice. He now seemed more serious then he was earlier. And to the Scrub Soldier's amazement he was gone in a flash.  
  
"Up here!" Diamond yelled as the Scrub Soldiers looked up to see him coming down towards them. Diamond threw a downward punch and went straight through one of the Soldiers. Two others charged at Diamond and got their chests knocked through. "Seven." The others darted towards him and he darted back. Diamond while five soldiers ran into each other Diamond ran the other two into the wall. Diamond reared back his right fist and split ones head open like a soft melon. Diamond reared back his left fist and delivered the same blow to the other. He turned around to see the remaining Scrub Soldiers wobbling as they got up. "Five."  
  
The five remaining Scrubs got as enraged as they could get. But to no avail, Diamond was still superior in every way. Diamond moved fast, knowing he only had less than two minutes until his Power Surge wore off. One of the Scrub Soldiers stood in the center of a formation only to see his entire group get twisted in half. Diamond stopped in front of the Scrub Soldier. "One left." Diamond grabbed the Soldier by the neck and picked it up off the ground. He threw it against the wall and proceeded to choke it to death. His grip was so hard that it only lasted a few seconds.  
  
When he was finished he let the Scrub Soldier go and a huge surge of red energy escaped his body and he fell to one knee, breathing heavily.  
  
"Congratulations Diamond, you have passed the Trial of the Deku Tree and have proven yourself worthy for this task." The Deku Tree said proudly. "Here is your sword back." Diamond's sword fell from the ceiling and stuck in the floor beside him. He put his hand on the handle and lifted it out, put it in his sheath and walked out of the Deku Tree on a limp. "Now sit we have more to talk about."  
  
"Trust me that won't be hard." Diamond said as he sat on the ground.  
  
"Now about the Ultimate Gems. Once you find them all they will have to be put in a proper place, like a puzzle. Together they form the key to the Sacred Realm, The Mystic Key. Once you have assembled the entire key you will need to find the lost Temple of Time, which is buried beneath Shattered City, which is also the next stop on your journey. Once you reach Shattered City you must seek out Princess Jewels. She should be able to provide some information about one of the Ultimate Gems. Now head north Diamond and begin your quest to unlock the Hero of Time." 


	4. Seeking the Saber Key

Nohansen Lake Shore Village: The Morning After  
  
Diamond woke up in his bed at the crack of dawn. He'd gotten up and had breakfast as he usually did and prepared for the journey that would change the Land of Jewels forever.  
  
"Come on Marie he's just going up north for a while he'll be back." Diamond's dad said.  
  
"Yeah mom it's not like I'm leaving forever." Diamond said to his mother who had him clutched in her arms for around ten minutes.  
  
"I just can't let you go out into the world yet." She said grabbing him even tighter.  
  
Ramsey sighed. "Marie, he's eighteen years old he's old enough to move out of the house."  
  
"Yeah mom I'll be back in a week, two weeks tops." Diamond said as she released him.  
  
"You're right. I'm just not ready for you to leave yet." Marie said.  
  
"For the last time mom I'm coming back." Diamond said.  
  
"Right. Right." She stuttered.  
  
"Well son. I spent three years on making you the best swordsman I could. Don't you dare waste it." Ramsey said.  
  
"I won't dad." Diamond said as he walked off. "Love you guys."  
  
Diamond walked up the hill that led to the Shine Meadow, once Hyrule Field, which connected all the possible regions in the Land of Jewels. He stopped at the top of the hill and looked back at Nohansen Lake Shore Village and saw his parents and friends all just standing there. He smiled and waved at them. He looked over to the charred and terrifying tree in witch the biggest threat to their existence lived. He saw the dark figure standing out on his balcony. Diamond pointed at Ganon as a warning and continued on.  
  
He didn't know if Ganondorf saw him or not but he didn't care. He pressed on. About six hours after he left he'd passed through several villages until he stopped in one to take a rest. He walked into the pub with a all the eyes in the room staring at him. He walked up and sat at the bar.  
  
"What 'll ya have?" The Bartender asked.  
  
"Just give me some water." Diamond answered. "What are they so curious about?"  
  
"Well." The Bartender began. "About a week ago a horde of Moblins came rollin into town. They started causing a whole bunch of trouble. They were stealing, killing, and just plain moving in. But then two days later everybody comes outside to see all the Moblins dead. They were all run through by that Daruka the Moblin Slayer. Every last Moblin, man, woman, a child were slaughtered. And ever since then everybody here has been a bit jumpy when a man with a sword comes through here. So, where are you headed?"  
  
"Shattered City." Diamond answered.  
  
"Shattered City eh? That's a good day away from here." The Bartender said. "Well you best be careful out there."  
  
"I will." Diamond said. "How much for the water?"  
  
"Ten Rupees." The Bartender answered.  
  
"Here you are. Have a nice day sir." Diamond said as he got up and made for the door.  
  
"Best of luck to you Swordsman." The Bartender called out as Diamond exited.  
  
Diamond exited the village and continued on. He made it to Shattered City around noon to see the start of some sort of parade. Every citizen in the city was crowding the streets. Trumpets and Horns were filling the streets with sound as a royal carriage pasted by.  
  
"What's going on?" Diamond asked one of the people.  
  
"It's the return of the King." The man answered. "Everybody is to come to the castle as he tells us were he's been."  
  
"Really?" Diamond said as he began to pursue the carriage.  
  
About a half an hour later everybody was at the castle awaiting the King to come down the steps of his Castle. Diamond however decided to wander the courtyards for a while. Diamond was looking for any possible way into the castle that didn't require him climbing several feet up a wall or going in the front.  
  
"Stupid me. I forgot to ask the Deku Tree how I'm supposed to get in the castle." Diamond said to himself.  
  
"Hey you!" A man yelled at him from behind.  
  
"Yes." Diamond said as he turned around.  
  
"Everyone is supposed to be in the front courtyard for the ceremony." The Guard said.  
  
"Yes well if you could just take me to the Princess. Then I will clear out and you don't have to see me again." Diamond said.  
  
"On what grounds." The Guard asked.  
  
"Well I was sent by a magical talking tree to stop a one thousand year old wizard from taking over the world." Diamond said.  
  
"Are you fooling with me?" The Guard said.  
  
"No it's the truth." Diamond said.  
  
"Like the legendary Deku Tree would talk to you." The Guard said.  
  
"What's going on here guard?" Another man said from behind.  
  
"Oh Commander, um this swordsman here wishes to speak with the princess."  
  
The Commander paused for a minute. "To the dungeon with him."  
  
"Yes sir." The Guard said. "Come on swordsman."  
  
"Finally I get to go in the castle. Do I get to have the grand tour?" Diamond said sarcastically.  
  
"Yeah, the grand tour of the Dungeon." The Guard said.  
  
About an hour later Diamond was sitting in the dark dungeon of the castle with his legs shackled to the ground. The Dungeon stank like a dead Moblin carcass and was only illuminated by single window. Diamond looked over to his left to see a skeleton of a man still shackled to the ground. He grabbed his lower left leg bone and smashed it on the ground.  
  
"Sorry dude, but to be down here this long you probably deserved it." Diamond said as he began to pick the locks on his shackles with the jagged bone.  
  
Diamond got himself free after a few attempts and proceeded to the door that was at the top of a staircase. He opened to door to find a guard asleep in his chair.  
  
"Sleeping on the job huh." Diamond said. "That's not very good. Someone could escape."  
  
He grabbed his Sword, his trench coat, and his wallet and tip toed down the hallway. He looked around the corner to see an empty suit of armor to the right. Diamond scurried down a few other hallways putting on his coat and putting his sword on his back. He made it to the huge and fabulous throne room. No one appeared to be in it but he didn't see the two guards standing by the door.  
  
"INTRUDER!" One of the Guards yelled out.  
  
"Aww crap." Diamond said. "As he put his hand on the handle of his sword and readied to draw it.  
  
"Well, well. If it isn't Mr. Swordsman." The same Guard from earlier said. "Did you enjoy your grand tour of the dungeon?"  
  
"Yes it did. And the really old fellow next to me provided me with one of his bones to use as a key." Diamond answered.  
  
"What is going on in here!?" The King shouted as he came in.  
  
"Sir, this swordsman was locked up for trespassing earlier and he's escaped." The Guard said.  
  
"What is your name Swordsman?" The King asked.  
  
"Diamond Keya is the name." He answered.  
  
"Keya." The King paused. "Let him free. You know Diamond your father and I are very good friends. You could of just came in the front."  
  
"Ah." Diamond said. "I did not know that."  
  
"Well now you do." The King said. "Your dismissed guards. Have a seat Diamond."  
  
"You heard him. Skedaddle." Diamond said to the guards.  
  
"Now Diamond, tell me why you're here. I haven't seen you for seventeen years." The King said.  
  
"Well. This is gonna be a bit long." Diamond said as he began to tell everything. He told the King that Ganon was alive and he is in pursuit of the Fountain of Youth. He told him that the only way to stop Ganon was to gather the Ultimate Gems and unlock Link from the Sacred Realm.  
  
"Commander Onyx!" The King yelled.  
  
"Yes Sire." Onyx said as he opened the doors.  
  
"Fetch my daughter. I must speak to her." The King told him.  
  
"Yes sire, right away." Onyx said as he ran to get Jewels.  
  
"What is it father?" She asked as she entered the room.  
  
"Jewels we need your help. This is Diamond Keya from Nohansen Lake Shore Village." The King told her.  
  
"Good day, Princess Jewels." Diamond said.  
  
"Good day to you Diamond." Jewels replied. "What is it you need father?"  
  
"Well you know the Moon Palace right?" The King asked.  
  
"Yes." Jewels answered.  
  
"What is the Treasure that is in that Palace?" The King asked.  
  
"Yes. It's called the Sliver Moon." Jewels answered.  
  
"The Sliver Moon is one of the Ultimate Gems." Diamond said. "How do I enter this Moon Palace?"  
  
"You need the Saber Key." Jewels answered. "But its possessed by a rich tyrant named Jonathon Saber."  
  
"Where is Jonathon Saber?" Diamond asked.  
  
"He owns the local Pub. He's sure to be there." Jewels answered.  
  
"Well that's where I have to go next. So I bid you good day Royal Family, we shall meet again." Diamond said as he walked out of the room.  
  
"What was that all about father?" Jewels asked.  
  
"I'll tell you after the ceremony Jewels." The King answered.  
  
Shattered City Pub: Midnight  
  
Diamond walked into the pub with everyone staring at him once again. Then they went back to there business. He walked up and sat at the bar.  
  
"Hey Barkeep!" Diamond called out.  
  
"Yeah, what 'll it be?" The Bartender asked.  
  
"I wish to speak with Jonathon Saber." Diamond answered.  
  
Everyone stopped and looked at Diamond once again.  
  
"Is there a problem?" Diamond asked the people.  
  
"What's going on out here? Whats with the awkward silence?" Saber came out and said.  
  
"Mr. Saber, this swordsman wishes to speak to you." The Bartender answered.  
  
"Send him in then." Saber said as he went back into his office.  
  
Diamond went in and the door shut behind him. Saber sat behind his wooden desk with several rupees scattered on it.  
  
"Have a seat Swordsman." Saber said.  
  
"The name is Diamond." He said as he sat down.  
  
"What can I do for you?" Saber asked.  
  
"I seek the Saber Key." Diamond answered.  
  
"The Saber Key. That thing has cost me nothing but trouble. I'm seeking to get rid of it." Saber said.  
  
"Then I'll take it off your hands." Diamond said.  
  
"It's not that easy Diamond. I like people to earn things and if you wish to have the Saber Key you must earn it." Saber said.  
  
"How?" Diamond asked.  
  
"I like to do a tournament every year. I call it Castle Match. It's a tournament held in my castle between eight warriors and every fight, is to the death." Saber said. "And it just so happens that I already have seven competitors for this years tournament if you join we can do it tonight."  
  
"Fine you've got your eighth competitor. I'll be at your castle any time." Diamond said.  
  
"How about immediately." Saber said as he exited his office and began to speak to the people in the pub. "Gentlemen, we have our eighth. Let Castle Match begin!" 


	5. Let Castle Match Begin!

Saber's Castle: 1 Hour Later.  
  
The eight competitors that Saber had lined up were all swordsmen. They all carried a shield, which Diamond did not have.  
  
Saber had an audience in his castle. While the competitors fought on the ground floor the second floor was covered with balconies and men filling up those balconies. Saber had a private seat in each of the rooms. He sat in his chair in the center room to address the fighters.  
  
"Gentlemen, welcome to the twentieth annual Castle Match competition." Saber said with the audience roaring an echo through his castle. "Let me lay down the ground rules and how the tournament works. First, the rules, there is only one rule. You the only way to advance in the tournament is to kill your opponent. In a match you can use anything you want to win, anything goes basically. Now here is how the tournament works. Down there you each see two doors, one on your right and another on your left. They are labeled 1 and 2. The eight of you will be divided into half and four of you will enter one door each. When you get into the next room you will see two more doors labeled A and B. You will be divided into twos and enter the doors. The first match starts in the last room you enter and you work your way back here while advancing. Keep in mind people that your prize for winning is the Saber Key. Any questions, no then lets have you assigned to your first matches."  
  
The eight swordsmen stood up ready to go to the appropriate door.  
  
"Valkron Gros to 1A." Saber said as Valkron walked through door number one and entered door A. "Neon Cry to 1B." Neon walked through the doors and waited for his opponent. "Crimson Vice to 2A." Vice walked though the two doors. "Rico Stanza to 2B Rico walked through the two doors with his head bouncing back and forth. "Charge Springs to 1A." Charge walked into the room with Valkron staring him down. "Nathan Box to 1B." Nathan walked into the room and immediately got run through by Neon. "Vincent Jacobs to 2A." Vincent walked into the room with Crimson Vice. "And finally Diamond Keya to 2B."  
  
Diamond walked through the door labeled 1 and saw the door of the room with Crimson and Vincent shut. He entered the door labeled B and saw Rico Stanza dancing around the room. Red ribbons hung from his hair, fluttering around as he hopped around like a ballerina.  
  
"Oh you're here." Rico said as he stopped and walked over to Diamond.  
  
"Yeah, I've been here for quite sometime now." Diamond replied.  
  
"Yes well your going to be lying on the floor with blood gushing from your slit neck when I'm finished with you." Rico said.  
  
"Well shall we begin?" Diamond asked as he put his hand on his sword handle.  
  
"Yes, I see no point in standing here all night." Rico answered.  
  
"Draw your weapon then." Diamond said pulling out his sword.  
  
"Very well." Rico said unsheathing a single bladed sword.  
  
"Neat sword. Allow me to begin this fight!" Diamond yelled as he darted at Stanza.  
  
"Your off guard." Rico said jumping over Diamond and cutting an X on his back.  
  
Diamond gasped in pain for a bit as blood stained his shirt. "Your lucky I took my trench coat off. Should you have cut me with my trench coat on, I would have been extremely pissed off. However I'm pissed off either way!" Diamond darted at Stanza again this time not swinging his sword but his fist. Blood squirted from the face of Rico as Diamond connected with the punch.  
  
"Gah, you barbarian. Well if that's the way you wan to play then allow me to join in on the fun." Rico said as he jamp into the air. "One of the advantages of being a dancer, you can move gracefully in any direction." Rico came down with his sword pointing out horizontally. Diamond jamp out of the way of his attack and Rico's sword dug into the stone floor. He pulled it out with much ease and got up to see Diamond gone. Then fell back down when Diamond's boot went crashing into the back of Stanza's neck.  
  
"I thought you wanted to play. But it seems you don't know how." Diamond said. "Maybe you need to be taught how." Diamond ran at Rico and slashed at him horizontally. Stanza ducked but was kneed in the face.  
  
"Fine I can play like that." Rico said taking the four red ribbons out of his hair and they suddenly came to life like snakes but still ribbons. "Behold the Ribbon Vipers. They will constrict your every limb and render you motionless." The ribbons wrapped around Diamond's legs and wrists and threw him against the wall. They stretched out in diagonal directions. Stanza then pulled four small daggers from his long black hair and nailed each ribbon to the wall. "So you want me to beat you senseless like a barbarian?" He said as he put his sword back in its sheath. "You got it!" Rico darted at the restrained Diamond and proceeded to pound away at his torso. Blood came out of Diamond's mouth and dripped down his chin. "How does it feel, the pain running through your veins?"  
  
"It doesn't feel like a massage but I've had worst pain then this." Diamond said as Rico continued to pound away at his chest and gut.  
  
"Well I'd better get this over with I do have a certain key to win." Rico said as he stopped, went back and got his sword. "So to you Diamond Keya I bid good day!" He ran at Diamond with his sword pointed at his neck.  
  
"No you don't. I have a Hero to unlock." Diamond said as he began to pull and tug on the ribbons trying to get free. He managed to get one arm free, which gave him the opportunity to dodge Rico's attack, which he took full advantage of. He threw himself to the left side of his body and Rico's sword went right into the wall. It was stuck. Diamond ripped down the other ribbon that held his arm while Rico tried to get his sword free. Diamond picked up his sword and cut the last two ribbons and without hesitation tackled Stanza into the wall across the room.  
  
Diamond jamp back and picked his sword up off the ground and went for a diagonal slash but Rico got out of the way and the tip of Diamond's sword scraped the wall. Sparks flew everywhere as Diamond paused for a minute and tried to catch his breath while Rico went back to his sword. The people in the balconies above the room were beginning to get on Diamond's nerves. How was he supposed to kill this guy with all these drunks yelling at the top of their lungs?  
  
"Got ya." Rico said as he finally got his sword free. "Now your dead." Rico sheathed his sword and pulled his daggers off the wall. He proceeded to throw the daggers at Diamond. Diamond batted them away with his sword but that seemed to be exactly what Rico planned. Rico raised his hand with all his fingers extended. As he threw the final dagger he retracted all his fingers into a fist. "Detonate!" He said as the final dagger exploded on contact with Diamond's sword.  
  
Diamond flew back into the wall and held his side. Smoke filled the room. The men in the balcony coughed constantly. Diamond, sitting in the corner on the room, his sword in his left and his right holding his left side. He closed his eyes and tried not to breath in the smoke. He heard coughing, coughing, and footsteps. Rico was walking around the room looking for Diamond.  
  
Diamond saw this as a version of his Silent Dust Cyclone. So he entered the smoke to attack. Diamond got closer and closer to where he thought he heard Rico. But Rico was one step ahead. Diamond was belted in the back by the flat part of Rico's sword. He fell to his knees once again. He closed his eyes for a minute and when he opened them again, the smoke was gone.  
  
"How do you like my little exploding toys Diamond?" Rico asked sarcastically. "They are bomb daggers specially made to only destroy flesh."  
  
"Very interesting." Diamond stuttered as he got to his feet. "Looks like I'm going to need some more power to beat you."  
  
"Oh believe me, your going to need a lot more than power." Rico said. "You're going to need a miracle."  
  
"We'll see about that." Diamond said as he picked up his sword. "How about we crank up the intensity." Diamond said as his eyes began to shine. Diamond jamp into the air and his sword began to glow orange. "Cosmic Slash!" Diamond came down in an alarming fashion.  
  
"Amateur." Rico said as he jamp up at Diamond and smacked him in the stomach with his sword handle. Diamond's attack faded and he fell to the floor. "I'm going to end this now." Rico said as he began to run in a circle, he got faster and faster and faster until it looked as if there was ten Ricos. Rico was circling around Diamond making him dizzy. Diamond tried to keep up with the real Rico, but couldn't find him among the bunch.  
  
"Where are you?" Diamond thought. "You can attack from any direction with this technique. But where will you attack from?" Rico lifted his sword and readied himself to attack. "A downward slash!" Diamond thought as he immediately put his sword above his head. Within seconds Rico's sword crashed down on Diamond's. Diamond had successfully blocked the attack, for now.  
  
"You're the first person to block my Mirror Image attack. And you will also be the last!" Rico said as he started up again. "Where will I attack from now huh Diamond!?"  
  
"Ok Diamond you've been in tighter spots than this." He thought. "How are you gonna get out of this one. Ok he's moving in a complete circle, which is keeping his after images in tact. So there's really no way to detect him. All I can do is watch his movements and see how he's going to attack. Wait, my dad taught me the weakness to this technique. It's based on personality."  
  
"Are you ready to die?" Rico asked loudly.  
  
Diamond ignored Rico and continued to think. Rico raised his sword getting ready to attack.  
  
"Oh crap. He's going upwards now. And I can only block from one direction." Diamond thought. "Wait a minute! That's it."  
  
"Good day Diamond Keya!" Rico yelled as he attacked. Diamond stuck his sword under his arm and Rico jamp right into the blade. "But how?" He stuttered.  
  
"Easy." Diamond said as he pulled his sword from Stanza's chest and Rico fell into the corner. "All I had to do was base the weakness of your attack on personality. You for instance are the kind of person that will do anything to win. So naturally you'd attack from behind."  
  
"Very good Keya." Rico said. "Looks like you're the winner. Just do me one favor."  
  
"What?" Diamond asked.  
  
"You'd better win." Rico answered.  
  
"You got it." Diamond said as Rico breathed his last breath.  
  
"Congratulations Keya. You've won your first match." Saber said as he tossed Diamond a Blue Potion. "Drink that. I make sure that all my competitors go into all their matches in top condition. Now get going."  
  
Diamond stared at Saber for a minute and drank the Blue Potion. He felt revitalized. All his energy was back. He wiped his mouth and entered the next door to see his next opponent. Crimson Vice.  
  
"I thought you were never going to be finished." Vice said.  
  
"Well I'm finished now." Diamond replied.  
  
"Well now your locked in a room with Crimson Vice. And let me tell you. That's not a good thing for you." Vice said as he unsheathed a sword much like Diamond's.  
  
"We'll see Vice. We'll see." Diamond said as he drew his sword and the two exchanged a cold stare. 


	6. Gone With the Wind

Round 2: Diamond Keya V.S. Crimson Vice  
  
"You know for Ramsey Keya's so called 'Diamond in the rough' you sure don't look like much." Vice said unsheathing another sword identical to his first. "But we'll see if that certain Diamond can take down a Vice."  
  
"What makes you so sure I'll lose?" Diamond asked.  
  
"I never said you'd lose." Vice answered. "Because you won't lose, you'll die!"  
  
At this time the men in the balcony were yelling at the two to start the match. They were practically begging to see some bloodshed. It was really getting on Diamonds nerves as well as Crimson's.  
  
Diamond had a quick look at Crimson's swords. He noticed that the handles each had a flat side. "What's with your swords?" Diamond asked.  
  
"You'll see soon enough." Vice answered. "Shall we begin?"  
  
"After you." Diamond answered as he placed the bottom of his sword on his right quadriceps and got in a stance.  
  
"The Keya Stance of Determination." Vice said as he continued to stare at Diamond's posture. "I've seen this before. It was at the King's Tournament. Even though it wasn't to the death your father proved to be quite the competitor in that tournament. However he was upstaged in the final match. I'll never forget that stance. Because he stood in it in the start of each of his matches."  
  
"My father told me that story." Diamond said. "I couldn't remember the person's name however. He taught me the basic weakness to the technique that he was defeated by. It was actually pretty hard to get. I never accomplished that feat."  
  
"Well your just going to have to except the fact that everyone has a better." Vice said. "And unfortunately for you, your better is me!" Vice placed one of his swords back in it's sheath and darted at Diamond. Diamond stood ready for a strike, as Crimson got closer. And then at a simple snap of his fingers, Crimson disappeared. He left a green mist in his wake. Diamond had no Idea what was going on. He got closer to the spot where Crimson was and was suddenly nailed in the back by both of Vice's sword handles.  
  
Diamond fell to his knees as he always did when he took a hard shot to the back. It was he main weakness really. Diamond got to his feet and turned around to see Crimson with a smirk on his face. "How did you do that?" He stuttered as he breathed heavily.  
  
"It's an ancient teleportation spell. Its called Farore's Wind." Crimson answered. "With just the snap of my fingers I can teleport anywhere I want with in a one mile radius."  
  
"No way!" Diamond yelled as he tried to slash at Vice.  
  
"Way." Crimson said as he snapped his fingers and disappeared again.  
  
"Not this time." Diamond muttered as he placed his sword behind his back. He had blocked Crimson's attack. Vice's right hand sword was aimed horizontally at Diamond's torso. The two swords clashed together and echoed throughout the room. Vice snapped his fingers and disappeared again. This time he reappeared in front of Diamond.  
  
"So you want to know what the deal is with my swords do you?" Vice asked. "Well allow me to show you." Vice pulled his other sword from its sheath and put his two swords together at the handle. "When connected they create the Duo Sword. A sword that has two blades witch extend from the same end of the handle. I find it more effective then regular swords because with it I can easily block any type of trusting attack."  
  
"So. That's your strategy." Diamond said. "You put the swords together to make a formidable weapon and when you find yourself in a spot of trouble you can easily separate the swords so you can defend and attack against the larger groups or a person with far greater skills. With a weapon like that and Farore's Wind in your arsenal you will be tough to beat. And just like you I will not be so easily defeated!"  
  
"Then show me how." Vice said.  
  
"You got it!" Diamond said as he ran at Crimson. Diamond threw a vertical slash, Crimson blocked. They clashed swords several times with Diamond on the offensive. Crimson ducked under a recent horizontal slash and kicked Diamond in the back of his left knee. Crimson got up and slashed at his neck. Diamond saw the reflection in his sword so he blocked. They stood in that position for a few seconds then Diamond rolled forward and got up.  
  
"Your good kid." Vice said. "But can you deal with this?" Crimson snapped his fingers and disappeared leaving behind a green mist like before. Crimson appeared behind Diamond, with his Duo sword ready to slice Diamond's throat. Diamond stood with his eyes wide open. A sweat drop ran down his face and his heart was racing. "So how are you going to get out of this?" Crimson asked with a smile on his face.  
  
"Come on Diamond, getting together." Diamond thought. "Ok he's got that damn Farore's Wind to hide behind so what am I supposed to do about that. Ok everybody has a specific amount of magic power. Maybe if I can get him to teleport enough he'll lose all of it. It's a gamble but I have to get that key. However first I need to get out of his grasp. Lets see.'  
  
"Well?" Crimson asked.  
  
Diamond thought for a second and came up with something. He reared his head as far forward as he could and threw it back into Crimson's. Crimson and Diamond's heads crashed and Crimson dropped his sword. Diamond walked forward a few steps while holding his head.  
  
"Damn! What the hell is your head made of?" Crimson yelled as he held his forehead. Crimson went for his sword but before he could get it Diamond had the tip of his sword under Crimson's chin. Crimson's rose to his feet with Diamond's sword still in place. "Heh." Crimson chuckled as he put his foot on his sword handle and snapped his fingers again. Again he disappeared with the mist in his place. He had taken his sword along with him. Crimson reappeared several feet in front of Diamond, his sword still on the ground. Crimson reached down and picked it up yet, still keeping his cold stare with Diamond.  
  
Diamond darted at Crimson with his sword ready and slashed. Before he could connect, Crimson snapped his fingers and teleported off. Crimson reappeared behind and Diamond heard him reappear. He turned around and slashed at Crimson. Vice has eluded him again by teleporting off. This time Crimson appeared on Diamond's side. Diamond slashed only to fail, for Crimson had disappeared again. Vice was starting to get on Diamond's nerves. But Crimson was playing into Diamond's hand so it didn't bother him much.  
  
Crimson reappeared behind Diamond again but Diamond didn't attack. Instead, Crimson attacked, smacking Diamond in the face with the side of his Duo Sword. Crimson disappeared again but did not resurface for a while. He reappeared in air above Diamond with his Duo Sword pointing down. Crimson fell towards Diamond but Diamond rolled out of the way of Crimson's attack and the Duo sword stuck in the floor. Crimson pulled it out and teleported again.  
  
He reappeared it front of Diamond, their swords immediately clashing. Diamond's sword was wedged in-between the two blades of Crimson's Duo Sword. Diamond put pressure on his sword and leaned forward. Crimson did the same. They put all their strength into their swords until one of them gave out. But to complete surprise, Diamond's sword cut in between the sword handles of Crimson's Duo Sword, thus separating it into its original two parts.  
  
Diamond waved his sword around in a circle. This caused Crimson to throw his swords into the air. Diamond dropped his sword and prepared to catch one of the spinning swords that were falling towards them. They each caught one and put them against each other's necks simultaneously. The cold steel pressed against Diamond's neck made him shiver a bit, but he kept his eye on Crimson.  
  
They each pushed off each other and clashed sword a few times. They each went for a thrust attack but amazingly each they were stopped by the tips of the swords. Diamond threw his sword in further and spun it in a circle causing both swords to once again get thrown in the air. While Diamond jamp after the swords, Crimson lost balance and fell to one knee. Diamond grabbed the swords and prepared to come crashing down on Crimson.  
  
Crimson got up and saw Diamond. He snapped his fingers to teleport but failed. Crimson was completely drained of his Magic Power. He was motionless as Diamond continued to fall towards him with the swords aiming at Crimson's chest. Crimson knew he could just move out of the way but he didn't. Diamond came crashing down on Crimson, the two blades of the Duo Sword piercing his chest. Diamond fell back into the wall to catch his breath as Crimson pulled his swords from his chest and fell to his face.  
  
Diamond slid down the wall and gave a sigh of relief. "Glad that's over." He thought.  
  
"Heh." Crimson muttered as he breathed heavily. "Your good kid. Maybe you are a Diamond in the rough after all." Crimson rolled over and looked at the ceiling. "Watch yourself. Something tells me your gonna have a very big tragedy smack you in the face." With that Crimson Vice died.  
  
"Impressive. Very impressive." Saber said tossing Diamond another Blue Potion. "You and the last competitor are now ready. Enter the last door and take on your final trial to obtain the Saber Key."  
  
Diamond drank the Blue Potion. He felt all of his wounds heal within an instant. He felt once again revitalized and ready to fight. He opened the door to the main room, knowing that the toughest one yet would be on the other side, waiting. 


	7. Successor

Saber's Castle: The Main Room  
  
Diamond opened the door to the main room and saw a man admiring the portraits on the walls in the second floor. He stood just a bit taller than Diamond. Streaks of white went down his black hair. He had the back of his shirt cut, barely exposing a wolf tattoo. The sound of the shutting door attracted his attention to Diamond. His eyes were as blue as a lake. They held a cold stare that didn't seem to go away.  
  
"Well you're the last two." Saber said as he entered the second floor of the room and sat in his luxurious chair. "One of you will get the Saber Key. The other will be thrown to the depths of the Underground Palace."  
  
"What's the Underground Palace?" Diamond asked.  
  
"It's the ruin in the legendary Shadow Temple. It's said to hold the Stone of Shadows." The man across from Diamond said before Saber could answer.  
  
"That's right." Saber said. "It is the one and only house of the dead. It's divided into three separate parts. Each requires a special item to enter. The third and final part is said to be guarded by a monstrous zombie. All that have entered that forsaken palace never saw the light of day again. Now with that said let us commence our final battle. Diamond Keya versus Neon Cry, begin!"  
  
"Keya?" Neon asked. "Why does that name sound so familiar?"  
  
"Well my dad is supposedly famous around here." Diamond answered.  
  
"Ah, now I remember." Neon said. "He was the one I beat in the King's Tournament."  
  
"That was you?" Diamond asked in disbelief.  
  
"Yes it was." Neon answered. "I almost caved in his chest with the final attack of that match. You must be his son, the so-called 'Diamond in the rough'. Well Mr. 'Diamond in the rough', why don't you show me if your father taught you anything useful."  
  
"What do you mean?" Diamond asked.  
  
"I mean, why don't you fight me man to man, face to face, weaponless." Neon said tossing his sword to the side of the room.  
  
"Your on." Diamond answered as he removed his trench coat and tossed it and his sword to the opposite side of the room.  
  
"You've got guts kid." Neon said. "But just like your father you will fall at the hands of me." Neon ripped the remainder of his torn red shirt off thus exposing his bare chest.  
  
"What makes you so sure about that?" Diamond asked. "I'm not like my father. He doesn't have the weight of the world on his shoulders. Unlike him I just took the lives of two people. But I must do anything to get what I need, for the sake of everyone else."  
  
"Sound's like you're in quite the situation." Neon said. "But what, may I ask, do you plan to do once you have the Saber Key?"  
  
"I will use it to gain entrance to the Moon Palace." Diamond answered. "The whole point of my situation depends on me getting all seven of the Ultimate Gems."  
  
"Is that so." Neon said. "Well I plan to use the Saber Key for the same purpose, although my reason for doing so might not be the same as yours. However that's none of your business."  
  
"Well then lets begin." Diamond said as he got in a stance.  
  
"Very well." Neon said doing the same.  
  
The two stood there for a minute not moving a muscle. You could barely hear them breath. It was surprising that the men sitting up with Saber weren't yelling at the top of their lungs. Diamond and Neon exchanged a cold stare for several seconds. Then one of Saber's audience members slammed his fist on the railing. "Do something!" The man yelled. Diamond looked up and caught a glance of the man, and when he looked back to Neon, he was gone.  
  
"Where is he?" Diamond thought. Diamond was immediately smacked in the back of the head by Neon's fist. Diamond fell forward a few steps and held his head. He turned around to see Neon leaning on the wall. He had a smirk of intimidation on his face.  
  
"I thought you'd be able to see that coming. You dad saw it coming." Neon said walking back to the center of the room.  
  
"I told you I'm not like my dad." Diamond said as he stared into Neon's eyes, the two only a foot away from each other.  
  
An ant scurried across the cold concrete floor. Neon lifted up the front part of his foot so the ant could go by. However, Neon wasn't interested in helping out the ant. His foot came down on the small creature, smashing it into the pavement. Neon then resumed his stare down with Diamond.  
  
"You didn't need to do that." Diamond said. "You should only focus on killing one individual. Me." Diamond took a step back and Neon followed. Diamond jamp over Neon's head and threw a punch. Neon tilted his head to dodge and Diamond lost balance. Neon grabbed Diamond's arm and threw him to the ground. While on the ground Diamond was stomped in the gut by Neon. Diamond held his stomach while slowly getting to his feet. "Your fast. Now its my turn."  
  
Diamond ran towards the wall and jamp at it. His legs like springs launching him back toward Neon. He threw a punch and Neon ducked. Diamond sprung off the wall on the other side of the room and came back. Neon didn't see this coming and was decked in the side of the face. Diamond touched down right there and grabbed Neon. He threw his into the wall and proceeded to punch away at Neon's torso. Diamond took a few steps back to catch his breath and Neon began to laugh.  
  
"What's so funny?" Diamond asked.  
  
"You know what your doing, I'll give you that." Neon said. "But you still don't know what you've gotten yourself into."  
  
Neon disappeared. "Whoa." Diamond said. "Does he know Farore's Wind too?" Then the back of Neon's fist swung and stopped at the neck of Diamond. Diamond's jaw dropped in shock.  
  
"And there goes your head." Neon said as he jamp back over Diamond's head and landed in front of him. "I don't know of such a spell. As you said, I'm just fast."  
  
"Really fast." Diamond commented.  
  
"Thank you." Neon replied. "But now young Keya, I have grown tired of seeing your face. And now it is time to end your journey. Let me just give you a sample of what is going to happen to you." Neon walked up to the door labeled 1. He got in sort of a stance and his left foot began to glow. "Devastator Kick!" He yelled as he kicked the steel door of its hinges. The door flew back into the room and bounced of the wall. It slid back out into the main room and Diamond noticed it was completely bent, almost in half. Neon entered the room and didn't come back for a minute. When he emerged from the room he was carrying a man on his shoulder. He threw the man on the ground.  
  
"Charge Springs?" Diamond asked as he looked at the dead body. His chest cavity was completely blown out. Diamond looked back at Neon to see him holding Charge's heart in his hand. Diamond's eyes where wide open in shock.  
  
"This was the effect of my Devastator Kick at fifty percent." Neon said. "Just imagine what it's going to do to you when I use it at one hundred percent." Neon clutched his fist, squeezing out the last of the blood in Charge's heart.  
  
"Your sick Neon." Diamond said as he gave Neon an angry look.  
  
"I know." Neon replied. "That's what makes me, me. When I used the Devastator Kick on your father in the King's Tournament, it was only at five percent of its power. So naturally the outcome wasn't the same as this. So now its time to end this Diamond." Neon's left foot began to glow again, he jamp at Diamond and threw his kick. "Devastator Kick!"  
  
Diamond ducked under the kick and Neon flew into the wall. His kick leveled the wall, creating a hole in it. "Devastator Kick!" Neon yelled again as he jamp out of the hole and threw his kick at Diamond. Diamond purposely threw himself backwards, Neon's foot just inches away from his face. Diamond fell to the ground as Neon, once again, flew into the wall. The same size hole was created. "Devastator Kick!!" Neon yelled louder as he jamp out of the new hole and threw his kick again.  
  
"Not this time." Diamond yelled as he darted back at Neon. "Devastator Punch!" He yelled as his right fist began to glow. A large shine echoed through the room as Diamond's fist clashed with Neon's foot.  
  
"How did you do that?" Neon asked as he fell to one knee.  
  
"My father taught me that." Diamond answered.  
  
"So Ramsey taught you something useful after all." Neon said. "But did he teach you how to deal with this?" Neon's eyes began to shine a dark color and then he let out a flash. Diamond closed his eyes for a minute then opened them back up. He found himself tied down on a sticky rope. "Welcome. Said the spider to the fly." Neon said. Diamond looked more carefully at the thing he was tied down on. It was a spider's web.  
  
"What the hell?" Diamond yelled out as he struggled to get free.  
  
"Its no use Diamond." Neon said. "You will only be set free when I say so. Now let's try this again. Devastator Kick!" Neon jamp from the other side of the room and threw his kick.  
  
"I've got to figure a way out of this." Diamond thought. "Wait, that's it."  
  
"This it the end for you Keya!" Neon said as he came closer and closer. A large glare went throughout the room on the impact of the kick. He opened his eyes to look at the wreckage of Diamond but fell into shock. "What the hell!?" Neon yelled as he looked at a mysterious green orb that surrounded Diamond.  
  
"Power Surge!!" Diamond yelled as his eyes rolled back into his head. The orb turned red and began to flow into Diamond, and then a bright flash. When it settled Neon looked at him. His web had been incinerated. Diamond's eyes were still rolled back in his head.  
  
"What happened to you?" Neon asked.  
  
"Power Surge doubles every one of attribute for a certain amount of time." Diamond answered. "And now, this is the end for you Neon Cry!" Diamond jamp into the air and crashed down towards Neon like a missile. "Devastator Punch!" Diamond yelled as he slammed his fist on Neon's forehead. An explosion followed a quick moment of silence. Smoke filled the room everyone in the balcony was coughing. When the smoke settled Diamond was standing in the middle of the room. There was no sign of Neon anywhere. "Game, set, match." Diamond said as the red mist escaped his body and he fell to one knee.  
  
"Congratulations Diamond." Saber said tossing him a final Blue Potion. "You have won the Castle Match Tournament. And as I promised, here is your prize, the Saber Key." Saber handed Diamond a foot long silver key with some ancient inscriptions on it.  
  
"Thanks." Diamond said as he drank the Blue Potion. "Have a nice life Mr. Saber." He walked out the door with a smile on his face. The door shut behind him and he gave out a huge sigh of relief. "Man if it took that much to get this key, I wonder how much it will take to get the Silver Moon." He put the key in his pack and walked back towards the King's Castle. He still needed to know how to get to the Moon Palace. 


	8. Asleep on the Balcony

Shattered City Castle Town: The Noon after  
  
Diamond was wandering around the town looking for something to do. He learned that The King was out for the day so he went out to see if anybody else knew how to get to the Moon Palace. He stuffed his face during breakfast so he wasn't very hungry. When he took a walk on the east side of town, he spotted a humongous temple. With nothing else to do he decided to go check it out.  
  
He walked through the doorway, which was more like a hallway, and crossed the threshold. He stopped right there. He was fascinated by the decoration in the massive room. The stone pillars that held up the roof where created with amazing craftsmanship. At the end of the room there was a stone stub that looked much like a closed up well. As well as a diamond shaped hole, there was an inscription on the top written in some kind of mark. Diamond couldn't read the inscription and didn't really think about what it said.  
  
"Do you wish to know what it says?" A voice called out from behind him.  
  
"Sure why not." Diamond said as he turned around to see an old man in a red robe.  
  
"Its an ancient text that few people know. I am one of those people. My name is Rauru." He said as he walked up to Diamond. "Whats your name?"  
  
"Diamond Keya." He answered. "So what is this thing? And what does it say?"  
  
"It is a door. Locked up over five hundred years ago." Rauru said. "The key is placed in the indent you see there."  
  
Diamond gave a big sigh and sat down in a chair. "A lot of the current things in my life revolve around a key or something similar."  
  
"Well maybe it's your duty to use those keys." Rauru said.  
  
"It is my duty." Diamond said. "I just wish it wasn't me that had to do this. So what does it say?"  
  
"It says: He who obtains the ancient blade of evil's bane will gain entrance to this door." Rauru read from the stone stub.  
  
"The blade of evil's bane?" Diamond asked.  
  
"It is the legendary sword that defeated the mighty evil over a thousand years ago. The sword's destiny is to defeat the evil as many times as it has to. Thus far it has slain the evil almost ten times." Rauru explained.  
  
"You believe that legend too?" Diamond asked.  
  
"It's not what I believe Diamond, it's what I know." Rauru said.  
  
"You know?" Diamond asked.  
  
"Yes. It may be hard to believe, but like The Deku Tree and Ganon, I am also over the age of one thousand. I was there."  
  
"Do you know everything that happened to Ganon over this last thousand years?" Diamond asked.  
  
"I know everything there is to know about this land. However, I can't help but feel as someone is toying with my mind, making me believe what they want me to believe." Rauru said as he rubbed his head.  
  
"Well I'm afraid I can't help you in that area. I must be going." Diamond said as he got up. "It was nice meeting you sir." Diamond walked toward the exit of the temple.  
  
"May you go with the protection of the Goddesses." Rauru said as Diamond continued to walk toward the door.  
  
"Oh by the way." Diamond said as he stopped and turned around. "Do you know the location of the Moon Palace?"  
  
"I have no memory of such a palace." Rauru said.  
  
"I see." Diamond said as he continued walking toward the entrance. "See you later."  
  
Diamond left the Temple still wondering where the hell the Moon Palace was. "So he's your solution to the problem Deku Tree? I just hope he can unlock the Hero before Ganon finds the fountain."  
  
Shattered City Castle: About an hour later  
  
Diamond walked along the path to the castle, hoping that the King would be there. The castle was way more guarded then it was the other day when Diamond first met the King.  
  
"Halt." A guard said. "What business do ye have at the castle?"  
  
"I wish to speak with the King." Diamond said.  
  
"The King doesn't have time for the likes of a common peasant." The guard said. "Now off with you."  
  
"Listen." Diamond said. "I'm Diamond Keya. My father is Ramsey Keya."  
  
"I've never heard of you." The guard said.  
  
"You are the first person that has ever said that to me." Diamond said. "But seriously, just let me in, just this one time."  
  
"No." The guard said. "Now get out of here before you're taken by force."  
  
"Fine!" Diamond yelled as he walked away. "They all want to do things the hard way." Diamond walked along the stonewalls of the castle trying to find a way in. He spotted a terrace but it was seven feet off the ground. "That's the only way in. But how the hell am I supposed to reach it?" Diamond looked to the other side of him and saw a tree with a branch just high enough for him to jump across to the terrace. "Huh. Well isn't that convenient."  
  
Diamond climbed the tree and jamp to the terrace. He got a good grip on it and climbed it to the other side of the wall. His feet slammed against the stone floor sending an echo throughout the enormous courtyard.  
  
"What the hell was that?" A guard said as he looked over to where he heard the sound. He went to go check it out. When he got there he looked around. Diamond was standing behind the guard with a panicky face, moving simultaneously with each of the guard's movements. The guard began to walk back to his post and Diamond crept behind a large hedge.  
  
He let out a big sigh and looked back around the corner. The guard was back in his place and staring at the surroundings. Diamond picked up and threw a rock back at where he landed. The sound raised curiosity in the guard thus causing him to go check it out again. Diamond waited around the corner with his sword at the ready. When the guard came within his range he knocked the guard's helmet off and belted him in the back of the head with his sword handle.  
  
Oddly that was the only guard in the garden. Diamond went up to the back door and tried to open it, but it was locked from the inside. He walked a little back into the courtyard and turn back to the castle. He noticed another terrace that was adjacent with a balcony. He began to climb the vines. He got to the top of the terrace and jamp to the balcony. A huge and thick red curtain separated it with the inside room.  
  
He pushed his way through the curtains and walked into what appeared to be a bedroom. Red was everywhere. It was the color of all the cloth items in the room.  
  
"Well, this must be Jewels' room." Diamond thought out loud as he looked up at the golden chandelier that hung over the center of the room. He made his way for the door and opened it. When he looked to his left he almost fell to his face in surprise. He thought Jewels was right there. But it was just a portrait. "God damn that scared the hell out of me." He shut the door in his scare, which caught the attention of a guard down the hall. But it wasn't any ordinary guard. It was Commander Onyx.  
  
Onyx walked down the hallway and opened the door. He walked in and had a look around. As his head moved in a different direction he let out a few grunts. He found nothing, thus he exited the room.  
  
Where was Diamond? Well he was in one of the most unlikely of places. His hands reached over the covers on Jewels' bed and he pulled them off. He got up and tried to put the bed back the way it was. Luckily the bedding was really thick and Onyx couldn't tell the difference.  
  
"This it stupid." Diamond said to himself as he walked back out to the balcony. "I might as well wait it out here. I think I'll just ask Jewels. She knew about the Saber Key after all, maybe she knows where the palace is." Diamond sat down on the railing of the balcony and waited.  
  
Nightfall came fast. He didn't even notice it. It was like a candle had been blown out and the light was instantly gone. Somewhere along the line, Diamond dozed off on the balcony railing. He was lying down with his arms hanging over each side and his right leg was perched on the railing while his left was flat on the floor. Light began to shine through the thick red curtain, Diamond still in his dreamy state. Jewels pushed through the curtain and let out a shriek at the sight of the man on the balcony.  
  
Diamond awoke instantly and in his surprise he lost balance and fell off the balcony. His hand grabbed the railing on his way down and he pulled himself up. "Don't scare me like that." He said as he got both feet on the balcony.  
  
"Oh its just you." Jewels said in relief.  
  
"Yeah, it is." Diamond replied as he let out a yawn.  
  
"What are you doing here?" She asked with a curious voice.  
  
"I just need directions." Diamond answered as he pulled the big sliver key out of his pack. "You see I have the key but I can't find its lock."  
  
"You want to know where the Moon Palace is." Jewels said as she saw Diamond nod yes. The two exchanged a stare for a minute before Jewels broke the silence. "Just take Jagged Ridge path and go north. You'll get there eventually."  
  
Diamond nodded and got up, the back of his legs pressing against the balcony rail. "Thank you Jewels. Nice room." He smirked as he fell backwards off the balcony and landed on his feet with a loud thud.  
  
"Princess, I heard a scream." Onyx said as he came out on the balcony. "What happened?" He looked out to the courtyard to see Diamond walking out the way he came. He turned around and waved at them before scaling the wall. "What the hell is he doing here?"  
  
"He just wanted directions." Jewels said as Diamond fell to the outside floor.  
  
Jagged Ridge Path: Sunrise  
  
Diamond walked the path to the Moon Palace with a smile on his face. He was humming some song that his mother always sang. It seemed to always get stuck in his head, even when his mother didn't sing it. The road was lined with trees, one on each side every ten feet or so. He could see a tower to the north as he got to the halfway mark of the path, which was a small bridge that went over a stream.  
  
A little farther down the road, some Moblins had made camp. All of them were awake and crowded the road. They all spotted Diamond out of the corner of their eye and turn to him. There must have been twenty or thirty of them. They all barked insults at him in a different language as Diamond drew his sword. They all stared down the one-man army for a minute and then they charged him.  
  
Diamond charged as well he crashed into the wall of pigs and must have piled threw three or four of them before he caught something out of the corner of his eye. Soon on the other side of the Moblins, the Moblins all barked at him as he stared at the figure that stood a top a tall rock. The Moblins all wondered what he was looking at so they turned their heads to see what it was, or who it was.  
  
The Moblins only caught a glimpse of the figure as before he disappeared into the morning sun. The Moblins all looked very alert, as well as Diamond. Then one by one the Moblins all began to bleed from their chests. One by one they all fell some getting nailed through the heart, others getting their heads sliced clear off. When they all fell at the hands of this mystery man he stopped. The black figure stood above the wreckage and stared at Diamond. The glare from the sun rolled over his eyes and he sheathed his sword.  
  
The man darted off toward Shattered City as Diamond was left to wonder. "The Moblin Slayer." He thought as he turned around and continued toward his destination, looking over his shoulder a couple of times along the way.  
  
About an hour later he stopped in front of the large stone door of the Moon Palace. He pulled the Saber Key out of his pack and placed it in the keyhole. It was kind of hard to turn but when he got it the key was sucked into the keyhole a bright light shined from inside. A loud rumble began to stir. The door was split in two and began to open. The rumbling subsided and the door finished opening.  
  
Diamond prepared himself for anything and everything he would have to face in this palace and walked into it's never-ending darkness. 


	9. The Creeps

Diamond was shuttered went he came face to face with a skull that was nailed into the wall. Below it was the rest of its skeleton, shattered.  
  
"This place gives me the creeps." Diamond said as he continued to wander down the seemingly endless hallway. Torches lit the way for the warrior as he continued through the main hallway. When he got to the end a huge door stood in front of him. "How the hell does this open?" Diamond scratched his head and looked around.  
  
He found a piece of paper clutched in the hand of another skeleton and read it. "Knock and enter." He read from the paper. He thought for a minute and ultimately knocked on the door. The door rose up fast and Diamond got on the other side before it came down. He leaned face first on the door and took a breath. He turned around and came face to face with another skeleton. He thought it was an ordinary skeleton until it smiled and roared at him. The skeleton swung a huge mace at Diamond. Diamond rolled over the shot and drew his sword.  
  
The skeleton roared at Diamond again and began to spin in a circle. He spotted another door to his left, but it was blocked by bars. He ran at the skeleton and swung his sword at his numerous times. The skeleton then fell to pieces at Diamonds feet, literally. Diamond thought it was over but the skull was bouncing around the room.  
  
Diamond followed it until he walked into the newly reformed skeleton. The bag of bones snapped its head back on and roared again. He swung his mace in a furious rage. Diamond then again dodged the attack.  
  
"I know what you are." Diamond said as he dodged another attack. "Your one of them Stalfos things."  
  
The Stalfos roared at him and smashed his mace into the wall. The rocks fell and out crept a ReDead. The zombie screamed and Diamond froze against his will. He was released a few seconds later and he slashed away and the hideous creature. The ReDead fell to the ground and didn't move. The Stalfos slammed its mace into the wall again but instead of another ReDead a different form of Stalfos walked out. This one was carrying a sword and shield and had red armor on.  
  
The sword-swinging Stalfos stepped around Diamond in intimidation as the other swung its mace around like a fan. The two cornered Diamond in sort of a flanking position. Diamond kept thinking of which one to strike. If he went for the Stalfos with the mace he'd be left wide open to an attack from the other.  
  
Diamond then had an idea. He went for the one with the sword, the Stalfos then blocked with its shield. Diamond smiled and jamp to the side. The Stalfos scratched his sword tip on his skull in wonder. He did not see that when Diamond attacked, the other Stalfos had begun to move in closer and closer to strike with its swinging mace. The Stalfos could not stop its attack and the large metal mace shattered the sword swinger.  
  
Diamond then moved in on the other Stalfos, striking it in the back several times. It eventually fell to pieces again and Diamond hacked away at the hopping skull. He did not get in enough blows to take the Stalfos out and it reformed again. The Stalfos swung its mace in a furious rage and Diamond jamp back to dodge the attack but barley made it out. A spike on the mace scratched his red shirt as he fell jamp back.  
  
"Great. That was my only shirt." Diamond said as he darted at the Stalfos and jamp to the side. He slashed at the Stalfos' arm and cut it off. The skeleton dropped its mace and tried to put its arm back on. While he was doing this Diamond came from behind and hacked away at the skeleton's back. It fell to pieces again and Diamond gave one last hard slash at the skull and all the bones of the Stalfos incinerated.  
  
The bars on the nearby door raised and he walked over and caught his breath. The door rose with a simple knock and he entered the next room. In the center of this room stood a pedestal. On the pedestal was a palm-sized piece of silver that was shaped like a crescent moon.  
  
"That must be it." Diamond said as he walked closer to it. "I never thought it would be this easy." He got within grabbing range of the jewel and reached for it. Then a man appeared in front of him. "What the?" He looked up at the man. He was a bit taller than Diamond with a scar across his left eyebrow. His hand rested on the handle of a silver staff that was almost as tall as him.  
  
"It's not going to be that easy." The man said as he turned around and swiped the Silver Moon off the pedestal. "Because if you want this you'll have to go through all the trials this palace has to offer and then you'll have to take it from me, Cut Throat Creon!" Creon bolted off like a gunshot with the Silver Moon in his hand.  
  
"He's fast." Diamond thought. "Too fast."  
  
Diamond took a good look at the room he was in. There was a door to the left, a door to the right, and a huge door in front. One of the doors had a huge lock on it, and the center door seemed to be impossible to open. So Diamond went the only way he could, the left.  
  
Diamond entered the door and looked around. He saw a statue of a moon in each corner; in the center of the room were three torches, unlit.  
  
"Ok." Diamond said to himself. "There's a door over there, but there's bars on it like the one a couple of doors back. Maybe there's some more Stalfos around here, or maybe I just have to light these torches."  
  
He began to walk toward the torches while constantly looking over his shoulder. All of the sudden he was stopped by a growl and a Bokoblin walked out of the shadows. The short little creature gave Diamond a cold stare as it held it's big bladed sword and wooden shield.  
  
Diamond put his hand on his sword handle to get ready for the Bokoblin's attack. The little runt charged at him and was furiously swiped with an upward slash. The Bokoblin dropped its shield and sword as it hit the ground. The little fella got up and charged Diamond unarmed. The Bokoblin again was met with an upward slash, thus finishing it off for good. The body exploded into black mist and a rupee fell on the ground. Diamond picked it up and noticed that one of the torches was lit. He placed the rupee in his wallet and continued to walk towards the torches.  
  
Again Diamond was stopped, but this time it wasn't a Bokoblin. Two flaming skulls emerged on each side of Diamond. They let out a terrible laugh before flying at him. Diamond jamp back to avoid the skulls and the two ran into each other. They were both dazed and confused as Diamond grabbed the end of his jacket and wisped it up.  
  
The Silent Dust Cyclone had covered the room in dust as it always did. The skulls remained silent so they could not be heard. The only thing that Diamond could hear was dripping water.  
  
"Wait a minute." Diamond thought. "Dripping water? Where's that coming from?" Diamond moved through the dust to find the source of the water. He felt his way along the wall to find a loose rock. The water was leaking from there.  
  
The dust cleared and the skulls let out their laugh once again. Diamond put his hand on the loose rock and smiled.  
  
"You guys look thirsty." Diamond said. "How about a drink!" He pulled the rock from the wall and water came out like a river. The water flooded all over the skulls and their flames were doused and put out. The skulls looked up at each other and flew the other way. Diamond put the rock back in the wall to cut off the water. He then darted at the skulls and took them both out in a single horizontal slash.  
  
Diamond turned around to see another torch lit. He continued to walk around the room until another enemy came out. And one did. But this was no skull or Bokoblin. A massive Darknut walked from the shadows, his armor clanked as his feet contacted with the ground. He wielded a huge sword that was as wide as Diamond's head and twice as long as Diamond's sword.  
  
The Darknut got in a stance and circled Diamond. Diamond was the first to strike, slashing countless times at the knight. But after he was finished the Darknut stood and laughed. Diamond didn't even scratch the thick armor of the Darknut. The Darknut swung his sword at Diamond, but Diamond dodged the blow. Diamond proceeded to run around the Darknut, looking for any sort of weakness. Diamond then spotted the laces that held the armor in place. If he could get that, then he'd have a more clear shot at the Darknut.  
  
Diamond and the Darknut stared each other down. The Darknut went to strike and Diamond took the opportunity to roll under the attack and slice the laces on the Darknut's armor. The Darknut's armor fell to the ground and Diamond smiled. Slash after slash after slash, Diamond hacked away at the Darknut until it fell. Diamond turned around to see the final torch light up and a small chest appear. Diamond walked over to the chest and kicked it open. He reached down and grabbed the object that was in side.  
  
"A key?" Diamond said as he held the small key. "Figures. I bet it unlocks that door out there." Diamond put the key in his pocket and exited the room. He stared across the main room to see the locked door. Diamond walked across the cold stone floor and stopped at the door. He pulled the key out of his pocket and stuck it in the lock. He turned the key and the lock fell to the ground. Then with a knock on the door he entered the next room.  
  
The room was nothing but an empty room. There was nothing in there but a locked chest. He walked over to the chest and stared at it. "Now where's the key to this?" He thought. All of the sudden he heard a loud breathing. He turned around slowly to see a massive troll sleeping in the corner. "Well I bet he has it." He said out loud and then quickly put his hands over he mouth.  
  
The troll awoke in an instant and looked at Diamond. It got up with a grunt a roared loudly into the empty room. It slammed his hand on the wall and a huge club fell from the ceiling. The troll grabbed the club and stomped over towards Diamond, who had already unsheathed his sword. Diamond stared the troll in his ugly face and the troll roared again. The troll swung its huge club and Diamond ran out of the way. The club smashed into the floor, shaking the ground.  
  
The troll turned his head toward Diamond who was breathing heavily. He knew that if he wanted the key to that chest, he'd have to take out this massive monstrosity of brute force. 


	10. Looking in the Mirror

The Troll stared at Diamond as he pulled his club off the ground. Diamond began to step back towards the wall. The troll followed him. Almost to the wall, Diamond tripped over something. He looked down at what it was and saw, a bomb flower.  
  
"What the hell is this doing in here?" Diamond thought as he looked back up at the Troll and saw the monstrosity begin to swing its club straight down. Diamond quickly rolled out of the way and the bomb flower took the hit. In an instant the flower exploded, throwing the Troll to the floor.  
  
The Troll got up and shook its head fast. It quickly came to its senses and roared at Diamond. Diamond got up and raised his sword. He ran at the Troll and tried to stab him in the leg. The stab connected and the Troll looked down at the sword stuck in his left leg. He swiped at Diamond and knocked him across the room. The Troll pulled the sword from his leg and smiled.  
  
The Troll threw the sword like a dart, straight at Diamond. Diamond almost got out of the way but the sword caught the tail of his trench coat. He took his coat off and tried to pull his sword from the stone floor, but when the Troll came at him with his club ready to be swung Diamond quickly ran out of the way. The Troll stopped and skidded across the floor, almost losing its balance. The Troll regained its momentum in chasing Diamond across the floor.  
  
Diamond stopped at the wall and the Troll swung its club. Diamond quickly jamp out of the way and the Troll kept focus on what was about to be hit with its massive club, a bomb flower. Diamond had deliberately led the Troll to that location so the Troll would strike the bomb flower, which it did.  
  
The Troll flew back even further from the blast and was now on its back breathing heavily. Diamond turned his attention to his sword and began to try to pull it from the ground. The Troll rose to one knee when Diamond finally got his sword free. The Troll got up a little dazed, Diamond crept up behind it and jamp on its shoulders. The Troll tried to swat Diamond off but couldn't. Diamond pinned his sword into the Troll's collarbone causing the Troll to yell out in pain.  
  
Diamond then pulled an object out from behind his back and shoved it in the Troll's mouth. He shut the Troll's mouth, pulled out his sword and quickly got off the Troll and took cover. The Troll looked a little puzzled and looked down at his mouth. He saw little green leaves sticking out and he noticed that the third bomb flower in the room had been plucked. The Troll dropped its club and mumbled "Uh oh" before its head exploded.  
  
Diamond was pelted with chunks of the Troll's head and he watched it fall on its back. Diamond walked over to the Troll and checked it for the key. He didn't find it. He turned around and looked for it.  
  
"Where the hell is that damn thing." Diamond said. He then heard a ping sound from behind him. The key was right there on the ground. He picked up the key and put it in the lock on the chest. The chains retracted to some unknown point and the lock was gone. Diamond opened the chest to see a bright light shining. The reached into the chest and grabbed the object. There were two objects he pulled both out of the chest to see a sharp pearl and a sword with a claw on the bottom of the handle. There was a piece of paper tied to the handle. Diamond took the paper off and began to read it.  
  
"The sword you hold in your hand is the Elemental Sword." Diamond read. "The sharp pearl is called the Blade's Pearl. When the Blade's Pearl is attached to the claw on the handle of the Elemental Sword, you can use the magic attack: Blade Gun. The Elemental Sword can also be used with the legendary Ultimate Gems, each Gem holds its own spell, use them wisely."  
  
Diamond put the Blade's Pearl into the claw on the handle of the sword and the blade began to rapidly flash a light blue. Diamond didn't really know what to do, so he began to do stuff. He tried swinging the sword around but it didn't do anything. He looked back at the paper for any sort of instructions. Nothing but the descriptions of the items was written of on the paper. He dropped it on the ground and stared at the glowing blade. He looked back down at the paper and something was scribbled on the back.  
  
"To use the Blade Gun, simply channel your energy into the blade of the sword and utter the words: Elemental Sword, Blade Gun!" Diamond read as he exited and returned to the main room. He looked at the door in the center and walked over to it. He knocked on the door but it didn't open. He tried again and again nothing happened. He took a few steps back in frustration and looked at the glowing blade of the Elemental Sword. Diamond got a few more feet back and stopped in the center of the room.  
  
"Elemental Sword, Blade Gun!" Diamond yelled as he swung the sword and unleashed a blade like shot of energy. The energy hit the door and instantly exploded. The door fell to pieces and the dust settled. Diamond couldn't help but feel a little stupid when he did that. He looked at the paper again and saw one more thing scribbled on the bottom. "Saying the words is not mandatory."  
  
Diamond let out a sigh and walked toward the entrance into the next room. He crossed the threshold. The next room was pretty much a hallway, a hallway that seemed to go on forever, but it wasn't. It was only a few yards to the next door, a simple knock allowed Diamond's entrance into the next room.  
  
This room was no different than the others. Stone floor, stonewalls, and a Blue Chest? Diamond walked over to the chest with wonder. Before he could get his hand on it flames erupted from the floor. Diamond pulled his hand back in a flash and suddenly heard something hovering. He quickly turned around to see a dark version of himself. He felt like he was looking in a mirror. The image was doing exactly as he was the image then back flipped a few feet back and drew a sword identical to his.  
  
"Who are you?" Diamond asked.  
  
"I'm Diamond." The dark figure answered.  
  
"No your not, I'm Diamond!" Diamond yelled.  
  
"No I am!" The figure yelled back.  
  
"Well it looks like there's only one way to settle this." Diamond said as he pulled his sword from its sheath.  
  
"Just what I was thinking." The Dark Diamond replied.  
  
"There's only room in this world for one Diamond, and that one it me!" Diamond said as he leaped into the air.  
  
"You're sadly mistaken." Dark Diamond said as he did the same.  
  
The two clashed swords like a mirror image. Slash after slash after slash, neither of them connected. They were both very irritated.  
  
"He's doing the same thing I do." Diamond thought. "Well I think it's pretty obvious of what I have to do here, I need to find a weakness within myself. But what is my weakness? I should know that." Diamond continued to slash away at the dark imposter as he tried to think of what his weakness was.  
  
"Your weak!" Dark Diamond yelled as he jamp into the air. "Cosmic Slash!"  
  
"Aw crap." Diamond said as Dark Diamond came down hard and fast. Diamond jamp out of the way and Dark Diamond crashed into the ground, leaving a bright flash in his wake.  
  
"That's it!" Diamond thought as he fell back.  
  
"What are you looking at?" Dark Diamond asked arrogantly.  
  
"Heh, You can copy my attacks, my figure and my voice, but you can't copy my ego!" Diamond said as he ran at Dark Diamond and threw a horizontal slash.  
  
"Is that all you can do?" Dark Diamond said as he ducked under the attack.  
  
"No. I can do this!" Diamond said as he turned his sword sideways and struck his mirror image with the flat side of his sword, in the back.  
  
Dark Diamond had his arms arched back with his head as he fell to his knees. Diamond walked over to the dark image as he planted his hands on the ground. "How? I've never been beaten before."  
  
"It's simple." Diamond answered. "You can copy almost everything about me, so you also copy my weakness as well. My greatest weakness is my back. I don't know what it is but when I get hit there I just go numb. So I guess I'm the best of the two of us, now let me finish you off by saying: Game, set, match." Diamond cut off the head of his dark counterpart and the black image vanished. The flames around the chest went away.  
  
Diamond walked over to the chest and opened it and was once again blinded by a bright light. He picked the object out of the box and the light went away. "Well isn't this ironic. Another key." Diamond said as he exited the room. "Where does it go though?"  
  
For the next half hour Diamond searched every crevice of the palace and there was no lock for the big key that he held in his hand. Diamond reentered the main room and took a breather.  
  
"Dammit. Where the hell does this thing go?" Diamond said as he looked down. He saw a small hole under his foot; he lifted it up to see a keyhole. "Well this is just freaking great! I spend a lifetime looking for that damn thing and its right there! Oh man I'm gonna kick your ass Creon."  
  
Diamond put the key in its lock and turned it. Almost immediately a hole opened up around him and he fell. He fell into the darkness in which lurked the Cut Throat that held the object of his mission. 


	11. As fast as Lightning

Diamond fell down the hole like a rock. When he finally reached the end he fell into a pool. The pool surrounded a circular stone floor that was in the center of the room. He got out of the water and shook himself off. He then noticed the Silver Moon, sitting on a pedestal much like the one in the main room. He reached out to the jewel but a silver staff suddenly smacked his wrist down.  
  
"You know, I hate it when people touch my things. Be a good boy and don't." Creon said.  
  
"I'm sorry I didn't see your name on it." Diamond replied.  
  
"Well I'll just have to remember to put it there next time." Creon said. "So kid, I see you got past the Troll and the Dark Reflection, but can you handle me?"  
  
"I've come this far. No use in running." Diamond answered.  
  
"Don't worry, I'm the only one who's going to do the running." Creon said as he grabbed the Silver Moon off the pedestal and darted off like a bullet. Diamond looked around for the Cut Throat. Creon appeared behind Diamond with his elbow barely touching his spine. "You know I couldn't help but notice that when you were fighting the Dark Reflection, you mentioned that you back was your weakness. That was a mistake."  
  
"I guess I should have known better." Diamond said as he threw a backhand punch, but Creon was long gone. Diamond drew both his regular sword and his Elemental Sword and readied himself for any kind of attack. "Where are you?"  
  
"Up here." Creon said from the ceiling. He was hanging on the chandelier with a smile on his face.  
  
"Why don't you come down?" Diamond said as he pointed the Elemental Sword at Creon and fired a shot from his blade gun.  
  
"Too slow." Creon said from the other side of the room.  
  
"Dodge this!" Diamond said as he snapped around and shot another blast from his Elemental Sword. "Damn!" he yelled as Creon bolted off again. Diamond looked around the room. "Got you!" He yelled as he turned around and fired again. Creon appeared but then disappeared again.  
  
"You need to build some skill kid." Creon said as he reappeared in front of Diamond. "I mean come on, you were able to take out a troll that was five times my size and then you even beat yourself. But you can't even lay a finger on me."  
  
"I was trained by a man who could catch you in his sleep." Diamond said.  
  
"Well I don't see him anywhere." Creon said.  
  
"He wouldn't waste his time with you anyways." Diamond said.  
  
"So why are you here then?" Creon asked. "If you see me as such a waste of time, then why are you here?"  
  
"That's none of your business." Diamond answered.  
  
"I beg to differ." Creon said. "Your after the stone aren't you? Yes that's it. Well don't think you'll be successful. Plenty of warriors, some far stronger than you, have come here looking for the same thing and all have failed."  
  
"Well I'm not all of those people." Diamond said. "I have far more important things to do with that jewel than they had."  
  
"Is that so?" Creon said. "Well come at me with all you have, and I'll do the same."  
  
"Fine." Diamond said as he took off his shirt and trench coat.  
  
"Now, let us begin!" Creon said as the two darted at each other with their weapons at the ready.  
  
The Deku Tree's Sanctuary  
  
"It's been a long time Rauru." The Deku Tree said.  
  
"Yes it has." Rauru replied as he walked into the Sanctum to see Diamond's father sitting on one of the Deku Tree's roots. "Master Keya. I haven't seen you since the king's tournament."  
  
"Nice to see you again." Ramsey said as he got up and shook Rauru's hand.  
  
"So how is our warrior doing?" Rauru asked.  
  
"The trees tell me that he entered the Moon Palace dawn." The Deku tree said.  
  
"What is his status inside of the palace?" Ramsey asked.  
  
"He has obtained the legendary Elemental Sword and is currently fighting against Ganon's Guardian." The Deku Tree answered.  
  
"I sure hope he is able to overcome Creon." Rauru said. "I know Creon maybe the first in the series but he is the second highest rank in his wing."  
  
"I'm confident that my son can defeat that pitiful Cut Throat." Ramsey said. "And since we're on the subject, how many of these wings does Ganon have?"  
  
"Ganon has four wings in his ever-growing army." The Deku Tree answered. "But I only know so little about that. Each wing has a leader. These leaders are dreadfully powerful, and have soldiers that are very powerful as well."  
  
"So this is just the first in a series of horrifyingly strong opponents?" Rauru asked.  
  
"Looks like it." Ramsey answered. "Is there anyway we can see whats going on?"  
  
"There is one way. You must enter me first." The Deku Tree said as he opened his mouth.  
  
Rauru and Ramsey entered the Deku Tree and saw a huge crystal ball in the center of the room. They walked over to the dark blue jewel and looked into it.  
  
"Now this will take a minute. I need to find Diamond." The Deku Tree said as he began to concentrate. A minute passed before an image began to take shape on the crystal ball. "There."  
  
Rauru and Ramsey looked into the ball to see Diamond running toward Creon in an angered fashion.  
  
"There he is." Ramsey said as he stared at his son.  
  
The two clashed in a mighty rage. Diamond's two swords met Creon's silver staff with a loud bang. The two held their ground, trying to push each other back. Creon smiled and thundered off, causing Diamond to fall forward. Before Diamond hit the ground Creon reappeared delivering a knee to the face.  
  
"Heh. Is that all you have kid?" Creon chuckled as Diamond struggled to get to his feet. "Mean if this is all that you have than you should just let me kill you now."  
  
"No way. I'm not down after just one shot." Diamond said as he got to his feet. "Not as long as I'm breathing."  
  
"I can stop that." Creon said as he darted at Diamond. He swung his silver rod at Diamond neck but was cut off. Diamond's Elemental Sword blocked the way to his neck.  
  
"Now it's my turn." Diamond said as he kneed Creon in the gut sending him to one knee. Diamond put his two swords back in their sheaths and jamp into the air. He came down with his hand still on the handles.  
  
"Lightning Slash." Ramsey said as he looked on.  
  
"Take this!" Diamond yelled as he came down and shot his two swords from their sheaths and launched a destructive slash. Creon was untouched since he had bolted off before Diamond's attack hit, but the floor wasn't so lucky. When Diamond got up, he was standing in a giant hole. It was almost four feet deep and ten feet long.  
  
"Now look what you've done. Pesky kid!" Creon yelled as he darted at Diamond again.  
  
Diamond's elemental sword began to glow again. Before Creon entered the small crater Diamond raised his sword and shot another Blade Gun. Creon moved to the side and the blast hit the wall. Creon slammed shoulder first into Diamond with amazing force. Diamond flew back toward the pool of water that surrounded the huge stone circle. Before Diamond could fall in the water Creon bolted off again and reappeared over Diamond. Creon nailed his foot into Diamond's back and he fell hard into the water.  
  
"Humph." Creon muttered as he walked along his large stone floor. "Damn kid. Now I have to fix this huge hole."  
  
"Dammit Diamond get out of there!" Ramsey yelled as he stared viciously into the crystal ball.  
  
"Well that's one less nit wit I have to deal with." Creon said. "In just a few more weeks I'll finally be released from this dark palace. Once Ganon's army gets going I'll be free from this prison."  
  
Creon then looked over to where Diamond landed. "What the hell is that?" He asked himself as he walked closer and closer to the green orb that he saw in the water. The orb then exploded and a power surged Diamond emerged from the water.  
  
"You're not going to beat me." Diamond said. "Not ever!" Diamond then thundered off himself and reappeared behind Creon. Diamond smacked Creon in the back of his head with the handle of the elemental sword. Creon dropped his silver staff and fell to his knees, holding his head.  
  
"You bastard!" Creon yelled. "I'll kill you!" Creon threw his arm back, expecting to hit Diamond with it, but he was gone. Creon crawled over to his staff and grabbed it. He tried to pick it up but Diamond's foot held it down.  
  
"No. I'll kill you." Diamond said as he pointed the elemental sword at Creon and shot him in the chest with the blade gun.  
  
Creon got up, holding his pierced chest. Blood flowed out of him like a river. He looked up at Diamond and dropped the Silver Moon. "You may have beaten me this time kid. But you'd better watch yourself. Our paths will cross again, and when that happens, I will have vengeance." He said as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a Deku Nut. He threw it on the ground and it left a flash. When the flash settled, Creon was gone and the stone lay on the floor.  
  
"Game, set, match." Diamond said as his power surge faded and he sat down. He got back up a few seconds later and picked up the Silver Moon. "One down, six to go." A blue light then began to flash in the center of the room. He walked over with curiosity toward the circle and entered it. He was then lifted up and teleported.  
  
Elsewhere: Ten minutes later  
  
Creon stumbled down a pathway in a dark forest. Walking toward a building. He entered it to see a man sitting at a table. The man tossed him a blue potion.  
  
"You've been beaten, haven't you Creon." The figure said.  
  
"Yes, I have." Creon muttered before guzzling the blue potion.  
  
"Ganon is not going to be pleased." The figure said.  
  
"Well can I make it up to him?" Creon asked.  
  
"Yes you can, you must find and then kill the one who defeated you." The figure asked.  
  
"That isn't going to be a problem. I can do that." Creon said.  
  
"Then go do it." The figure said.  
  
"Yes, Lord Xorac." Creon said as he exited the building. 


	12. Jacket Holes

Diamond fazed back into the world as he reappeared in front of three huge doors. Birds flew through the evening air while singing their usual song. He sat up against a tree and tried to catch his breath, that shot to the back really took its toll on him. He looked at the three massive doors that were just sitting out in the open.  
  
"What's up with these things?" Diamond said to himself and walked to the doors.  
  
Each of them had a symbol and an inscription written in large letters. The door on the far left said: "Show me the light of the moon." The door on the far right said: "Touch me with the golden hand." Finally the door in the middle said: "Only vines will break my lock."  
  
"Well these things are weird. But I'm not gonna worry about them." Diamond said as he sat back up against the tree. "I'm going to sleep from now."  
  
The morning sun rose and glared Diamond in the face. He got up and stretched out. His back was still sore from his fight with Creon. He completely spaced the doors in front of him and turned his attention to a path on his right. He walked over to the path and looked down it both ways.  
  
"Ok." Diamond said in a puzzled voice. "Which way goes where?"  
  
"I can help you with that." A voice said from behind.  
  
"Who are you?" Diamond asked as he turned around to see an old man sitting down with a piece of grain in his mouth.  
  
"I'm just the old man that helps the lost find their way." The old man said.  
  
"So where is what now?" Diamond asked.  
  
"Well, left takes you deep into Emerald Forest and you'll eventually end up in the town of Elsewhere." He answered. "And right will take you to Shattered City."  
  
"Well it looks like I'm going right then." Diamond said.  
  
"Best of luck to you swordsman." The old man said as Diamond walked off.  
  
"You too sir." Diamond yelled back as he stumbled down the path to Shattered City.  
  
The old man let out a sigh. "What is the world coming to today? Those naive wiper snappers and their adventures."  
  
Diamond walked into the Castle Town about six hours later. He walked into the crowded town on a limp. He had begun to bleed from the mouth about ten minutes before. His breath increased and he felt as if he was going to pass out. He bumped through countless people as he staggered down the streets with a bit of blurred vision, getting closer and closer to his destination, the Potion Shop. He fell through the door and brought himself to his feet. He wobbled over to the counter and rested his head on it.  
  
"Hey you look in pretty bad shape. I have just what you need." The Potion Shop guy said as he pulled out a Red Potion and handed it to Diamond.  
  
"Thanks." Diamond said as he took the potion and began to drink it.  
  
"So what happened to you?" The Potion Shop guy asked.  
  
Diamond finished the last of the Potion to a breath. "I took a hard shot to the back."  
  
"That must have been some shot." The Potion Shop guy said.  
  
"So how much is that?" Diamond asked.  
  
"Uh well its forty rupees for the Red Potion but I'll give it too ya at half price just cause you needed it badly." The Potion Shop guy answered. "Just don't tell my boss."  
  
"Not a word. Thanks again." Diamond said as he dropped the rupees on the counter and left.  
  
The Castle: One hour later  
  
Jewels push open her massive red curtains to once again see Diamond lying down on the balcony. This time he wasn't asleep however.  
  
"Is this going to be a constant thing with you?" She asked.  
  
"I don't know." Diamond answered as he sat up.  
  
"Well what do you want now?" Jewels asked.  
  
"Well I was wondering what to do next." Diamond said as he pulled the Silver Moon from his pocket. "Have this but I don't know where to go next."  
  
"Well when you teleported from the temple where did you appear?" Jewels asked.  
  
"If front of these huge stone doors." Diamond answered.  
  
"Did one of the doors say, 'Show me the light of the moon.'" Jewels asked.  
  
"Yeah." Diamond said.  
  
"Give me your Elemental Sword and the Silver Moon." She instructed.  
  
"Ok." Diamond said as he pulled the sword from its sheath and handed her the objects.  
  
Jewels removed the Blades Pearl from the end of the handle and put the Silver Moon in its place. In an instant, the blade began to glow and bright white. "This is the light of the moon."  
  
"Oh. Huh." Diamond said as he took his sword back and stared at it for a minute.  
  
"Jewels dear, are you in here." The King said as he entered Jewels room. He pushed through the curtain to see the two talking. "Ah master Diamond, how is the treasure hunt going?"  
  
"One down, six to go sir." Diamond answered.  
  
"Very good." The King said. "Um Jewels, I hate to interrupt your conversation, but you must get ready for the ball."  
  
"Yes father." Jewels said as she entered her room.  
  
"So master Keya." The King said. "If your free tonight, why don't you drop by the castle for the royal ball that I'm throwing for my nieces engagement to a bright young man from Elsewhere."  
  
"Ok." Diamond said. "I don't have to dress all fancy, do I?"  
  
"No you don't have to." The King answered. "Just bring what your wearing and it will be fine. Just get a tailor to fix that tear on the back of your trench coat there."  
  
"Where?" Diamond asked as he took his coat off and examined the back. "That son of a bitch. He must've hit me so hard in the back that it ripped my coat."  
  
"Yes well I shall see you tonight?" The King asked. "Who knows, maybe you'll get to know my daughter a little better."  
  
"I heard that!" Jewels yelled from inside her room.  
  
"Oh. Well, sorry!" The King yelled back. "Well I'll see you later master Keya."  
  
"Yeah." Diamond said as he backed up to the railing. "Good day then."  
  
With that Diamond fell back over the railing and landed feet first on the ground just as he did the last time. And walked off toward the terrace that he used to get in.  
  
"Sniveling little twerp." Onyx said from his tower. "He's a threat to my objective. I must be King. Just as master commands."  
  
Diamond wandered the town as the tailor fixed the hole in his trench coat. He saw various people running back and fourth through the town. Every shop and booth was jam packed with at least ten people. About and hour after he dropped it off at the tailor's shop, he returned for his jacket.  
  
"Here you are son." The Tailor said. "Good as new."  
  
"Thanks a lot." Diamond replied as he put on his seemingly untouched jacket.  
  
"That'll be twenty rupees." The Tailor said.  
  
"Sure. Here you go." Diamond said as he handed the man a red rupee. "Have a nice night sir." He said as he walked out the door.  
  
"You too young man." The Tailor said back.  
  
Diamond walked the path to the castle. The town had calmed down a lot and people were heading to the castle as well as home. Diamond strolled up to the gate and stood before the guard.  
  
"You again?" The guard said. "What the hell are you doing here?"  
  
"Lookin' for this?" Diamond said as he held out a slip of paper.  
  
"What!?" How'd you get an invitation!?" The guard asked.  
  
"The king gave it to me." Diamond answered.  
  
"Fine. But no funny stuff kid or you're outta here." The guard said.  
  
Diamond chuckled a bit and walked up to the castle. He knew that something weird was going to happen at that ball. But the question was, what? 


	13. Balls Out

The Castle was mostly empty. Few guards were scattered throughout the halls but mostly everyone was in the ballroom. Diamond walked the long hallway to the large doors at the end. Paintings of several different people and places lined the hallway. In the center of the hallway, the two walls rounded out. In each of the indents were massive paintings. To the left was a figure in green with a glowing sword standing on a hill with a lake in the background. On the right was a picture of a large shadow swarming across the land with dark clouds following it. Diamond observed the paintings and continued down the hall.  
  
He reached the door on the other side of the hallway and could hear the sounds of music and people talking coming from inside. He pushed open one of the huge doors to enter the room. People were dancing across the ballroom floor, several men were getting drunk off wine in the corner, and the Royal Family sat at a long table at the far left side of the room.  
  
Diamond walked over to the long table to see a number of people. The King, Jewels, Onyx, and what appeared to be the King's niece and her fiancé.  
  
"Ah Diamond." The King said as he sat up. "Glad you could make it. I'd like you to meet my niece, Sarah."  
  
"Hello Sarah." Diamond said as he waved to the young woman.  
  
"And this is Ferris, her fiancé." The King continued. "Ferris, Sarah. This is Diamond Keya from Nohansen Lake.  
  
"Hello Ferris." Diamond said. "I hear you're from Elsewhere."  
  
"Yes I am." Ferris replied. "It's a beautiful city."  
  
"That's what I've heard." Diamond said. "How are you today Commander?"  
  
"What?" Onyx asked.  
  
"Nothing." Diamond answered. "I just noticed that you've been staring at me ever since I walked in the room."  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about." Onyx said frustratingly. "If you'll excuse me sire, I must go check the perimeter of the castle. Those desert folk have been threatening us again." He said as he walked through the room and exited through the main door.  
  
"So." Diamond said. "How was your day everybody?"  
  
"Very good thank you." Sarah answered.  
  
"Not too bad." Jewels answered.  
  
"I'm just glad we have the whole wedding squared away." Ferris said. "That's a lot of work."  
  
"I'll bet." Diamond said. "When are you two getting married and such?"  
  
"Next month." Sarah answered.  
  
"Very nice." Diamond said. "If I've got all my chores done by then, maybe I'll drop by."  
  
Onyx walked down the hallway and entered the soldiers' briefing room. A large gathering of soldiers waited for the Commander.  
  
"So. Are we good?" Onyx asked.  
  
"Yes sir." A soldier said. "There isn't a person on the outside of the castle that we can't see. No one can get in or out without us knowing."  
  
"Very good." Onyx said. "Secure the roof."  
  
"But why the roof sir?" The soldier asked.  
  
"Because I don't want to take any chances." Onyx said. "I'm going to check the bedrooms. I want at least ten men on the roof in the next ten minutes."  
  
"Yes sir." The soldier said as Onyx exited the room.  
  
"Do you think they'll find us?" A figure said.  
  
"Not a chance." Another said. "Besides. There's five of us and with these Shadow Cloaks on, they wont be able to see us in shadows of anything."  
  
The five invisible figures laughed as they stood above a dome window that was above the ballroom.  
  
"Would you care for some wine Diamond?" The King asked.  
  
"Sure why not." Diamond said as he took a wine glass and a nearby servant filled it up for him. "Thanks." He said as the servant gave a short bow and walked onto the ballroom floor to offer some more people the wine.  
  
"So Diamond." The King said. "Where are you off to next."  
  
"I think I'm gonna go check out that Underground Palace next." Diamond answered as he sipped the wine.  
  
"Why would you ever want to go there?" Ferris asked.  
  
"Long story." Diamond said as he looked at the dome window at the top of the room and noticed it crack. His eyes shot wide open and he jamp out into the crowd. He landed in the center of the room and looked up at the window. "Get the hell out of the way!" He yelled to the people.  
  
"What's going on Diamond?" The King asked.  
  
"I have no idea." Diamond answered as the room went silent and stared up at the top of the dome themselves.  
  
"It looks like he wants to fight." A figure said.  
  
"Well let's give it to him." Another said as he slammed his fist hard into the window and shattered it.  
  
The glass fell towards the ground with almost everyone in the room letting out a gasp. "Harmless Glare!" Diamond yelled as he flashed his eyes and all the glass shards disappeared before they fell halfway down the room. "How about whatever is up there comes down right now and fights with courage?" He said as he unsheathed both of his swords.  
  
"You've got it kid." One of the figures said as he removed his Shadow Cloak and jamp into the room. He landed on the ground and the people backed up some more.  
  
"Desert Assassins!" A soldier yelled.  
  
"So. Your one of those desert people." Diamond said.  
  
"Yes I am. The name is Sirus." He replied.  
  
"Well Sirus. I hear you people are suppose to be lightning fast and deadly with that sword you have there." Diamond said.  
  
"You've done your homework." Sirus said. "But does that do you any good in the heat of battle?" Sirus charged at Diamond and threw a downward slash, which was blocked by Diamond's Elemental Sword.  
  
"You'd be surprised." Diamond said as he threw his own downward slash.  
  
The two exchanged shots and easily blocked each one. Sirus threw slash after slash after slash and pushed Diamond back to the royal table. Diamond pushed Sirus back and jamp over him. He landed and turned around to deliver some slashes of his own. The two clashed swords and suddenly got into a battle of force.  
  
"You know what your doing kid. I'll give you that. But what happens when I do this." Sirus said as he thundered off and appeared behind Diamond. He threw a horizontal slash at Diamond's back only to be blocked by Diamond's swords.  
  
"You'd be surprised how many times I've fought a person that could do something like that." Diamond said. "Luckily for me, I've gotten used to it." Diamond back kicked Sirus into the long table and threw his plain sword like a dart. The sword nailed Sirus to the table through his gut. "I'll be taking this thank you." Diamond said as he pulled his sword from the table and Sirus' abdomen.  
  
Sirus bled profusely from the wound as he held it. "You got me kid. Good show. But there will be a next time for us. An when that time comes, you will know the true power of the sands." Sirus said as he jamp to the opening in the ceiling. "Until then, you can have fun with my four other friends up here." Sirus put on his Shadow Cloak and disappeared into the night while the other four assassins dropped from the hole.  
  
"Great." Diamond said. "More fun for me."  
  
"Die you fool!" The first Assassin yelled as he began to clash swords with Diamond.  
  
"Take this worm!" The second said as he attacked from the other side.  
  
Diamond blocked both attacks, swerved the swords around and belted the two in the face with the sides of his swords. As the first two fell back the other to charged at Diamond from different directions. One threw a horizontal slash and the other threw a vertical. Diamond backflipped out of the way as the two swords clashed together Diamond sheathed his elemental sword, leaving his right hand free.  
  
"Devastator Punch!" Diamond yelled as he threw his bright yellow punch and blew a hole in one of the Assassin's chest area. The Assassin fell to the ground and the other three stood there in shock for a second. They turned back to Diamond and charged him with their swords raised.  
  
Diamond rolled to the left and slashed at the far left Assassin's knee. The knee slid off like a clear-cut stab to the gut and the assassin fell to the ground. The final two Assassins skidded on the floor as they came to an abrupt stop. They ran at Diamond again. Diamond shot up from the ground and stabbed one of the two in the shoulder. The Assassin fell to the ground to hold his wound as the other stood there. The final assassin looked up at Diamond who had unsheathed his Elemental Sword.  
  
"Come get it buddy." Diamond said as he got into a stance. The final Assassin replied with a stance of his own but immediately ran out of the room. "Dammit." Diamond said as he ran after the Assassin.  
  
The Assassin ran up numerous stairways and finally came to a hallway with two doors in it. He tried the door on the right, but it was locked. He tried the door on the left and opened it with ease. The Assassin suddenly found himself in Jewels' room. He pushed through the big red curtains and got up on the balcony railing where he took a deep breath. He looked down at the courtyard to see Diamond pointing at him with a glowing Elemental Sword.  
  
"You know what I hate. Party Crashers." Diamond said as he fired a Blade Gun shot from his Elemental Sword that hit the Assassin in the chest and he flew up to and smack hard against the wall above the balcony entrance. The Assassin fell from the wall and smacked hard on the balcony floor. Soldiers suddenly burst through the curtain and examined the unconscious Assassin. After putting him in shackles, they dragged him off.  
  
Diamond walked back into the ballroom to be greeted with a massive applause.  
  
"Wow." Diamond said. "This is new."  
  
"Ha ha. Very good Diamond, a job well done." The King said as he walked up to Diamond and shook his hand. "I see your perfect for this collecting mission, no wonder the Deku Tree picked you."  
  
"You know I think I'm getting used to this hero thing." Diamond said.  
  
"Well you're going to be a bigger hero than this one day Diamond, so get used to it." The King said as he walked with Diamond back to the long table.  
  
Two men walked the path to the Nohansen Lake Shore Village. One was unarmed and the other had large steel gloves on his hands. They approached the large black tree over the hill and entered it.  
  
The center room of the tower was all stone. In large chair on the other side of the room, with two adjacent staircases, sat Ganondorf. The old and withered sorcerer breathed heavily and held his head with his right hand.  
  
"Master Ganon." Xorac said as he approached the wizard. "I've found it."  
  
"The Fountain." Ganondorf quickly replied.  
  
"Unfortunately not sire. However I have found the tonic." Xorac said as he handed over a bottle to Ganondorf.  
  
Ganondorf quickly drank to gulps of the tonic and put the lid on the bottle. "Very good. The Revitalization Tonic is true to its name. Well done, Xorac. Now. When you return to me, I want the location of the Fountain with you."  
  
"Yes Master Ganon." Xorac said with a bow. "I shall not let you down." He said as he teleported from the building.  
  
"Jameson." Ganondorf said to the other man. "It's been a while."  
  
"Yes it has sir." Jameson said with a smile.  
  
"I hope you've wreaked some havoc over the past year." Ganondorf said.  
  
"I more than you asked for." Jameson said.  
  
"Good. Good." Ganondorf said. "Follow me. I have one more thing I'd like you to do before I send you on your way with your next mission."  
  
"Yes sir." Jameson said as he followed his leader.  
  
Ganondorf led Jameson to the top of the hill that separated his residence from the Village. "You see that Jameson." Ganondorf said as he pointed out to the village.  
  
"Beautiful sir." Jameson said.  
  
"Crush it." Ganondorf instructed. "But leave that big talking tree alive. I want the name Jameson Stalkwell to ring in his big wooden ears for a good long while."  
  
"Yes sir." Jameson said as he turned around and looked at a massive group of over fifty Moblins. "Lets have some fun boys!" 


	14. The Light and the Shadow

It was just about to hit daybreak on the horizon of Shine Meadow. A pack of Moblins had stopped to take a break for the night. It was a bit of a cloudy night. The moon wasn't out. But somebody else was.  
  
"This was the easiest mission ever." One of the Moblins said. "I don't get why Stalkwell stayed behind."  
  
"He probably wanted to take a swing at that Savage Sandstorm guy." Another replied.  
  
"Well what the hell is taking him so damn long?" The first one asked. "Jameson should be able to take anyone down in a matter of minutes with what he's packin'."  
  
"What is he packing anyways?" Another one asked from behind the first. "I've never seen what weapons he has."  
  
"Well I'll tell ya." The first Moblin answered.  
  
But before the Moblin could finish answering, he froze. He didn't move at all. In a matter of seconds his entire body became dead weight and he fell to the ground. His head then rolled off his shoulders and into the fire pit.  
  
"What the hell!?" A Moblin yelled as they all grabbed their weapons.  
  
"What happened?" Another asked.  
  
"I happened." A man said from behind as he jabbed another Moblin through the chest.  
  
"Y-You." One of the Moblins stuttered as he dropped his weapon and began to back up.  
  
"Who?" Another Moblin asked.  
  
"Da-Da-Daruka! Daruka the Moblin Slayer!" The Moblin stuttered as he began to run from the campsite.  
  
"Not so fast ugly!" Daruka yelled as he jamp over the group of Moblins and threw an object at the running Moblin.  
  
The rod-shaped object hit the Moblin in the back of the head and it fell to the ground. The Moblin struggled to get to his feet. Daruka turned around to the rest of the Moblins and winked. In that instant the Moblin who was struggling to get up, blew up. The object Daruka had thrown at the creature was a stick of Nitromite, a highly explosive substance.  
  
"Now." Daruka said as he unsheathed a single-edged sword from around his waist and smiled. "Anyone else want to run?"  
  
"I think this is the end of the road for us fellas." A Moblin said as Daruka began to walk towards them.  
  
"Correct." Daruka said. "Now die!"  
  
Daruka threw a hard horizontal slash that sent a shockwave to the horde of Moblins. The shockwave was powerful enough to cut each one in half. They all fell to the ground in pieces as Daruka sheathed up his sword. He looked out to the east as the sun cracked over the hills.  
  
Daruka looked at the rising sun. "A rising red sun. Shining down, on Nohansen Lake." He said. "Looks like a lead."  
  
Daruka sped off toward the Lake Shore Village as the sun continued to rise.  
  
Meanwhile, Diamond stumbled up the trail to the Underground Palace. The previous night turned into a celebration for not only Ferris and Sarah's engagement, but also for Diamond's help in getting rid of Sirus and his men.  
  
Diamond had gotten a tad bit drunk at the party and he spent the rest of the night sleeping in a chair. After saying goodbye to everyone back at the castle, Diamond headed toward the trail that led to Elsewhere and the Underground Palace.  
  
The hung-over swordsman stumbled past a large sign that told the direction of the nearby cities and sites. The sign said 'Elsewhere' and had an arrow pointing northwest and also said 'Rest Area 100 feet'.  
  
Diamond walked that hundred feet and saw the same old man as before.  
  
"Oh. It's you." The old man said. "Find your way swordsman?"  
  
"Yeah. I found it alright." Diamond answered as he leaned on a nearby tree.  
  
"Well then, need anything else from me?" The old man asked.  
  
"No thanks. I'm good." Diamond said as he walked into the clearing with the three large doors on his left. "See ya later."  
  
"Well alright then. Have a nice day." The old man said as Diamond unsheathed his Elemental Sword and pulled the Silver Moon from his pocket.  
  
Diamond put the stone in the claw at the end of the handle and the blade began to glow a bright white. He then walked over to the first door.  
  
"Show me the light of the moon huh?" Diamond said as he touched the door with the tip of his glowing sword. "There ya go."  
  
A flash of light went down the center of the door and the door began to part. The door fully opened in moments and revealed a stairwell that led down.  
  
"Oh." The old man awed from across the clearing. "Now how'd he do that?"  
  
"Alright." Diamond said before shaking his head. "Get it together. Can't let one little hang over stop you. I still gotta get back to town in two days, or my mom is gonna throw a fit."  
  
Diamond walked down the stairwell and used his glowing sword as a light. At the bottom of the stairwell he came to a door. The door had an inscription on it.  
  
"Speak the truth?" Diamond said. "What? How the hell am I supposed to speak the truth if I don't know what I'm telling the truth about?"  
  
"Because you need to tell the truth about something you've lied about in the past." The old man said as he walked down the stairwell.  
  
"What are you doing down here?" Diamond asked.  
  
"I thought you could use a hand. And I have nothing else to do." The old man answered.  
  
"Listen. I thank you for wanting to help, but I have to do this by myself." Diamond said. "It's too dangerous down here for you."  
  
"I know. But I know a thing or two. I can take care of myself." The old man replied. "And you can call me Forge."  
  
"Well Forge. I hope you can take care of yourself." Diamond said. "Because I can't fight whatever the hell is down there and protect you at the same time."  
  
"Oh don't worry. I won't be a bother." Forge said.  
  
"Now. How does this door work again?" Diamond asked.  
  
"Well have you ever lied in your entire life?" Forge asked.  
  
"Yeah. Everybody has." Diamond answered.  
  
"Well. Pick a lie that you've told in the past and tell the truth about it." Forge said. "Only then the door will open. Speak the truth."  
  
"Ok." Diamond said and thought for a second. "Okay, I was the one who threw the tumbleweed at Jack."  
  
In an instant the door raised up from the ground. A short passage way was revealed in doing so.  
  
"See. I know what I'm doing." Forge said as he walked into the hallway.  
  
"Hey wait up!" Diamond yelled as he ran toward Forge, who was standing in front of another door that had another inscription. This time however, it had a handprint in the middle of it. "So what does this one say?"  
  
"It says 'Pummel the Present'." Forge said. "Looks like you put your hand in the indent there.  
  
"Ok." Diamond said as he placed his hand in the imprint of the door.  
  
Diamonds hand began to tense up. He tried to pull away from the door but couldn't. The handprint began to shine a purplish glow. The door then released Diamond and rose to the ceiling. Diamond took a step back as the door finished opening.  
  
"So. Shall we see what's in here then?" Forge said as he walked into a large room.  
  
"Ok." Diamond answered and followed.  
  
They walked into a large circular room with several torches illuminating the structure. In the center of the room was a dark glowing orb.  
  
"What is that?" Diamond asked.  
  
"It looks like a shadow creature." Forge answered.  
  
"Ye who is called Diamond. Step forth." A low toned voice said.  
  
"Ok." Diamond slowly said as he began to come closer to the shadow.  
  
"You are on a very important quest, are you not?" The voice asked.  
  
"I am." Diamond answered.  
  
"Well. In order to continue, you must now fight the Present." The voice said. "Tell me Diamond, who is the most recent enemy you have faced in your travels?"  
  
"He goes by the name of Sirus. He's a Desert Assassin." Diamond answered.  
  
"Then you must now face, the shadow of Sirus." The voice said. "If you defeat the opponent given to you, you will be given the prize that is lodged in the ceiling of this room."  
  
Diamond looked up to the ceiling to see a golden key sticking out of the ceiling. "Alright. Let's go then." Diamond looked back down to the shadow to see that it had taken the form of Sirus.  
  
"Sounds good to me." Shadow Sirus said as he unsheathed his sword.  
  
"Alright. This will be practice for when I face the real Sirus." Diamond said as he unsheathed his normal sword and stared at the shadow.  
  
"We'll see boy." Shadow Sirus said as he took off like a lightning bolt.  
  
"Oh my is he fast." Forge said as he looked on.  
  
"Now. Where'd you go?" Diamond asked as he replaced the Silver Moon with the Blade's Pearl and his Elemental Sword began to glow light blue.  
  
"Time to die boy!" Shadow Sirus yelled as he reappeared above Diamond with both hands on his sword, which was readied for a hard downward slash.  
  
"Not today!" Diamond yelled back as he blocked the strike with his normal sword and went for a stab with his Elemental Sword.  
  
Diamond missed the stab and Shadow Sirus took a few steps back and came at Diamond again. This time he threw a series of horizontal slashes. Diamond blocked every one of them and began to throw some slashes of his own. He knocked Shadow Sirus back a few more steps and then took a few steps back himself. The two now stood about ten feet away from each other.  
  
"Now you die!" Shadow Sirus yelled as he reared back his right fist and began to charge up an attack.  
  
"What the? A Devastator Punch?" Diamond asked.  
  
"Not quite." Shadow Sirus said. "Eruptor Punch!"  
  
Shadow Sirus threw his punch and unleashed his attack. The large orb that illuminated from his hand split up five ways and each came towards Diamond.  
  
"Watch out there." Forge calmly said.  
  
"I know." Diamond replied as he jamp over the blasts and toward Shadow Sirus.  
  
Diamond began to spin around in a circular fashion with his swords pointing outward. His normal sword began to glow a bright glow as he came down toward Shadow Sirus.  
  
"Cosmic Slash!" Diamond yelled as he threw his normal sword down on Shadow Sirus in a wicked fast motion. "Time to go!" He yelled as he stabbed Shadow Sirus in his chest with the Elemental Sword. "Blade Gun!" He yelled as he fired a shot from his Blade Gun, which shattered the Shadow.  
  
Diamond sheathed his swords and caught his breath.  
  
"Now that you have beaten the first of the three shadows, you are worthy of the prize." The voice said as the key fell from the ceiling and Diamond caught it before it hit the ground. "Behold, The Falcon Key. Now. I will speak with you again. If you come back."  
  
Diamond let out a sigh as he looked at the white light that appeared in the center of the room.  
  
"Well then. Can't be stuck down here all day no can we?" Forge said as he stepped into the light and teleported.  
  
"Hey! Wait for me!" Diamond said as he followed the old man through the light. 


	15. A Dying Man's Wish

Diamond reappeared in the clearing with Forge. The old man walked over to a nearby tree and sat down. Diamond followed and sat up against an adjacent tree.  
  
"So tell me Diamond." Forge said.  
  
"Tell you what?" Diamond asked.  
  
"Tell me about this quest that you're on." Forge answered.  
  
"Well its kind of a long story." Diamond said. "Anyways, I have to get back to the village."  
  
"Which one." Forge asked.  
  
"Nohansen Lake Shore Village." Diamond answered.  
  
"Well you can tell me on the way." Forge said.  
  
"Wait a minute." Diamond said. "You're actually coming with me? What about helping those that have lost their way?"  
  
"Well it seems to me, that you need my help more than most right now." Forge said as he got up and started for the trail.  
  
"Hey." Diamond said as he got up and followed the old man. "What's that supposed to mean?  
  
So Diamond began to unravel every last detail of what was going on as they walked the day and a half long trail to Nohansen Lake Shore Village, unaware of what awaited them. As they got closer to the threshold that separated the lake and Shine Meadow, they began to see a bizarre amount of smoke coming from the village.  
  
"What's with all the smoke?" Forge asked.  
  
"Its probably the Founder's Day Bonfire." Diamond answered. "Looks like they started without me."  
  
But as Diamond began to climb Corporal Hill, he realized that there should have been the sound of music coming from the village. He quickened his pace as he came closer to the village. When he reached the top of the hill he stopped dead in his tracks. His eyes went wide open and he fell to his knees at what he saw.  
  
The village was gone.  
  
"Oh dear." Forge said as he caught up with Diamond.  
  
Destroyed. It was all destroyed. A brutal fire had damaged every last building. The streets were littered with the bodies of those that took residence in the houses. Every last person.  
  
The horrified Diamond frantically brought himself to his feet and sped down Corporal Hill, and into the carnage. He stumbled down the streets while he passed the destruction, getting closer and closer to the town square. He stopped in the middle of the torn town.  
  
Diamond felled to all fours as tears flowed from his eyes like a river. Slowly, he began to breath harder and harder. He gritted his teeth and tightened his fists as he slowly turned his head to the large black tree that overlooked the village.  
  
Within moments, Diamond burst through the doors of the dark tree.  
  
"Where are you Ganon!?" Diamond yelled out. "Where'd you go!?"  
  
But he received no response. By the looks of it, the dark wizard had cleared out long before Diamond arrived. The enraged swordsman began to take out his frustrations on the innards of Ganondorf's home. He shattered jars, chopped up chairs and broke down doors. When there was nothing left to destroy in the tree, he drew his Elemental Sword and latched the Blade's Pearl in the end of the sword handle. He launched a blast from his Blade Gun and tore of a large amount of the adjacent wall.  
  
Diamond exited the tree through the hole and began to circle the tree while dragging the sharp edge of his sword along the wall. Once he fully circled the building he began to walk up Corporal Hill, where Forge had stayed.  
  
"You alright Diamond?" Forge asked as Diamond stopped at the top.  
  
"Bastard destroyed my home." Diamond said as he pointed his Elemental Sword straight down at the tree. "So I'll destroy his." A bolt of lightning ran up the sword and into the handle before launching an enormous burst of energy, to big to be a Blade Gun shot. The blast drilled into the dead tree with ease and in one huge explosion, dismantled the estate.  
  
"Looks like that kid lived here." Daruka said as he wandered the town. "Well. Once again I'm stuck in a torn down village with nothing but a bunch of tracks and no Stalkwell."  
  
The sun began to set as Diamond showed Forge what used to be his town.  
  
"Over there is where my friend Keto lived before he moved away. And over there is where I found my lost sheath. My father was so mad when I lost it." Diamond said.  
  
"Where did you throw the tumbleweed at Jack?" Forge asked.  
  
Diamond stood still for a minute and let out a short chuckle and pointed to the other side of the street. "Over there."  
  
"Really?" Forge said as he looked over to the spot. "Wait a minute."  
  
"What?" Diamond asked.  
  
"There's a man over there."  
  
"What!?" Diamond yelled as he began to walk toward the man who was leaning up against a house that was still standing.  
  
Diamond stopped before the man. He was tall with long black hair tied back in a ponytail. With him he carried two swords, one on his belt and the other over his shoulder, and a bag that appeared to be almost empty with whatever he was carrying in it. He had a black sleeveless shirt and red baggy pants.  
  
"Who are you?" Diamond asked.  
  
The man looked at Diamond and smirked. "Who are you?"  
  
"What are you doing here?" Diamond asked. "Did you do this!?"  
  
"Though I am capable of such a thing. I did nothing of the sort." The man answered.  
  
"Then why are you here?" Diamond as has he put his hand on the handle of his normal sword.  
  
The man let out a brief laugh. "You think you can take me down kid?"  
  
"I don't why I can't." Diamond said as he unsheathed his sword.  
  
The man looked at Diamond and shook his head. "You don't want to fight me."  
  
"That just depends on who you are." Diamond said. "Now answer my question. Who are you?"  
  
"Fine. I'll tell you." The man said. "But you have to hit me first."  
  
"I can do that easily." Diamond said as he sheathed up his sword and ran at the man in front of him.  
  
"Didn't your father ever tell you, never attack angry?" The man said as he just stepped to the side and dodged Diamond's punch.  
  
Diamond skidded along the street and stopped.  
  
"You quit already?" The man asked.  
  
Diamond sighed and turned around. "The name is Diamond."  
  
"You have a last name?" The man asked.  
  
"Keya." Diamond answered.  
  
"Oh. So you're the 'Diamond in the rough' I've been hearing about." The man said. "I hear you won the Saber Castle Match Tournament."  
  
"I did." Diamond said.  
  
"Huh. Well. The name's Daruka." He said.  
  
"The Moblin Slayer?" Diamond asked.  
  
"The one and only." Daruka answered.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Diamond asked.  
  
"Well if you must know. I came here in hopes of finding the man that destroyed this village." Daruka answered. "His name is Jameson Stalkwell."  
  
"Jameson Stalkwell?" Diamond asked.  
  
"Yep. About ten years ago, he showed up at Crater Peak with around fifty Moblins." Daruka said. "They called it the Crater Peak Massacre. Afterwards he's been showing up at various villages and leaving them in a similar state. Looks like your village was the next on the list."  
  
"Where'd he go?" Diamond asked.  
  
"I have tracks of him heading north." Daruka said. "But don't even think about going after him. Rumor has it is that he commands one of the Four Wings of Ganon."  
  
"Why the hell not!?" Diamond yelled. "He destroyed my village!"  
  
"I know what it feels like kid. He destroyed my village too." Daruka said. "But if your dad couldn't take him down, what make you think you can?"  
  
"My father?" Diamond said. "He tried to stop him?"  
  
"I don't see why he wouldn't." Daruka said. "There's a trail that runs all over the village. It goes from the town square, circles the town, and ends over there." He said as he pointed at a house.  
  
"That's my house." Diamond said as he began to walk towards his torn down house.  
  
He broke down the door to his house and looked all over for any sign of his parents. Marie was nowhere to be found, neither was Ramsey. A large pool of blood was left in the middle of his living room, an adjacent trail of blood lead out the back door and onto the training grounds.  
  
Diamond ran out to the training grounds to see his father sitting up against the shed. Diamond ran up to his father and checked if he was all right.  
  
Ramsey was still alive, but barely. He had been pierced in the shoulders with two different swords and once again below his rib cage.  
  
"Dad?" Diamond said as he held his father up. "Dad, are you alright?"  
  
"What kind of stupid question is that?" Ramsey stuttered.  
  
"Dad, hold on. I'll help you." Diamond said in a scared fashion.  
  
"Don't bother." Ramsey said. "As much as I hate to say it, your too late."  
  
"No. No I'm not." Diamond argued.  
  
"Shut up. You know you're too late." Ramsey said.  
  
"Stop saying that!" Diamond yelled.  
  
"He thinks you can't do it." Ramsey said.  
  
"What?" Diamond asked.  
  
"He thinks you'll fail." Ramsey said.  
  
"Who." Diamond asked.  
  
"Him." Ramsey said as he pointed to where Ganon's palace used to be.  
  
"Ganon?" Diamond asked.  
  
"Yes. He thinks you won't make it." Ramsey said. "But he's wrong. I know you will. So do it Diamond. Unlock that hero. And together, you two will take down that old fool. Prove him wrong Diamond. So him that you really are, my Diamond in the rough."  
  
With that, Ramsey breathed his last breath in the arms of his son. Diamond put him down and stood up. He gave out a long sigh as tears ran down his face. "I will dad. I promise." 


	16. Ready or Not

Diamond spent the rest of the night and most of the morning, digging. He had said no to Daruka and Forge when they asked him if he wanted help, so they just stood back and talked while they watched Diamond bury his fellow villagers. After finding his mother lying in her room with her throat cut, he buried his parents last.  
  
As Diamond shoveled the last plot of dirt onto his father's grave the sun reached the peak of the day, noon. He unsheathed his normal sword and stared at the blade. Just then, a memory flash through his mind and he saw all the people of the village gathered in celebration but his memory quickly faded and he came back to the real world and saw the graves of the people he was thinking about.  
  
"Mom. Dad. Sorry I was late." Diamond said before he stuck the sword at the top of his parents' graves.  
  
Diamond tossed the shovel to the side and cleaned his face off. He picked his trench coat off the ground and shook it off before putting it on.  
  
"So." Forge said as Diamond sat down next to him and Daruka. "You ok?"  
  
"No." Diamond answered glumly.  
  
"Well get used to it." Daruka said. "From what the old has told me, I can tell you're going to have to deal with something like this again."  
  
"I don't want to believe that." Diamond said. "But I guess you're right."  
  
"So where are we off to?" Daruka asked.  
  
"You're really coming with us?" Forge asked.  
  
"Well. I've heard a lot about these palaces that you're looking for and I've heard a lot about the things inside those palaces." Daruka said. "And if what I've heard is true. Then you're going to need as much help as you can get."  
  
Diamond stood up and stared Daruka in the eyes. "How do I know I can trust you?"  
  
"Jameson Stalkwell is the General of the Second Wing of Ganondorf." Daruka said. "My sole purpose for even carrying a sword is to bring that man down. I swear on my ten years as the Moblin Slayer, I will not bring harm to you or any other person in which you are affiliated."  
  
"Alright." Diamond said as he began to walk off. "Welcome to the fun."  
  
"Where are you going?" Forge said. "Do you know our next route?"  
  
"Nope." Diamond answered. "But I know somebody who does."  
  
"Who?" Forge asked.  
  
"Deku Tree!" Diamond called out as he, Forge, and Daruka walked into the Deku Tree's Sanctuary.  
  
"D-Diamond." The Deku Tree stuttered.  
  
"Yeah." Diamond answered. "What happened to you?"  
  
"Well" The Deku Tree began.  
  
_Flashback:_  
  
Stalkwell signaled for his group to attack the unsuspecting village, and all the Moblins answered by thundering up Corporal Hill and running down the other side, into the village.  
  
Back in the village Ramsey was sitting at the kitchen table with his wife.  
  
"The Founder's Day Festival is tomorrow." Marie said. "Diamond should be back tomorrow as well."  
  
"Yes I do believe he will." Ramsey replied.  
  
All of the sudden, a rumble began to stir in the distance. Ramsey stood up and walked out the front door to see what was going on. He saw Moblins.  
  
"Marie, hide somewhere." Ramsey said as he hurried back inside and grabbed his swords that were hanging on the wall.  
  
"What's going on Ramsey?" Marie asked.  
  
"I don't know." Ramsey answered as he walked up and hugged his wife. "Now go hide, I'll be back."  
  
Marie ran into the nearby closet and shut the door behind her. Ramsey walked outside to see several houses already engulfed in flames. He ran for the north side of town while hearing the blood curdling screams of other people from nearby houses. He ran to the nearest one to see two Moblins stabbing a man repeatedly with their spears.  
  
Ramsey ran up behind one and stabbed it in the back. The Moblin fell down and the other Moblin grunted in surprise. Before the Moblin could react, Ramsey stabbed him easily.  
  
Jameson stood atop the hill with Ganondorf and watched the chaos flow across the village.  
  
"What's this?" Ganondorf said as he caught sight of the two fallen Moblins with Ramsey standing over them. "Someone's taking his stand."  
  
"Finally" Jameson replied. "Fun for me. I love it when they fight back."  
  
Ganondorf gave a smirk as he watched Jameson pop his knuckles and walk down the hill. "You have your fun Jameson." Ganondorf said as he looked off to the Deku Tree's Sanctuary. "I have to end a battle of my own."  
  
Ganondorf started walking down the hill and onto the trail that led to the Deku Tree's Sanctuary. At the threshold of the forest, Ganondorf stopped.  
  
"You're finished." Ganondorf said s he began to walk again. He stopped again, but not by himself. Giant roots rose out of the ground and blocked the dark wizard's entrance.  
  
"You may not enter!" The Deku Tree yelled.  
  
"Fool." Ganondorf said. "Just like me you've grown old. But unlike me, your power has faded." Ganondorf let out a roar before unleashing his Warlock Punch. In an instant, the roots disappeared. "And you've weakened." Ganondorf continued down the trail and into the sanctuary.  
  
"What do you want Ganon?" The Deku Tree asked as he saw Ganondorf enter the area.  
  
"What else do I want?" Ganondorf answered. "Dominion."  
  
"You tried that before." The Deku Tree said. "And just like then, you'll fail."  
  
"Well who is here to stop me?" Ganondorf said. "Your hero is locked away. And he'll stay there until I say otherwise!"  
  
"That is not true and you know it." The Deku Tree said. "One of your Ultimate Gems is already out of your reach."  
  
"What!?" Ganondorf yelled.  
  
"Yes." Deku Tree continued. "The Silver Moon is no longer yours."  
  
"What did you do you withered old tree!?" Ganondorf demanded. "Who did you send out this time!?"  
  
"Do you really think I would tell you that?" Deku Tree asked back.  
  
Ganondorf closed his eyes and gave a short chuckle. "Doesn't matter. You just sent another innocent boy to his death."  
  
"I don't see why it wouldn't matter to you." Deku Tree said. "The last time I sent a 'boy' out on a quest, he defeated your General. Xorac wasn't he?"  
  
"Not wasn't, still is. Xorac is still very much alive." Ganondorf answered. "Besides, that was a hundred and fifty years ago. And I killed that makeshift hero of yours right in front of you, remember?"  
  
"Unfortunately." Deku Tree said. "I may have been wrong about Dice, but my newest of warriors is not going to fail. He will unlock the Hero of Time. And when he is free, Link will destroy you."  
  
"Silence!" Ganondorf yelled as his Triforce of Power began to shine. "I've heard just about enough out of you! Time to end your saga, old friend!"  
  
Ganondorf drove his fists in the ground and surged an enormous ball of power into the earth. The orb of dark energy crawled underground until it came just under the Deku Tree.  
  
"And what better way to do so than the same way I killed your ancestor, one thousand years ago!" Ganondorf yelled before shooting up from the ground and raising his hands above his head.  
  
The ball exploded under the Deku Tree and made a bright but dark glare. When it cleared, Ganon was back on the ground and the Deku Tree still stood.  
  
"The...Death Curse." Deku Tree stuttered. "Indeed it is." Ganondorf said. "You'll die in a couple of days, and I'll finally be rid of you!"  
  
_End Flashback_  
  
"And that is what happened to me Diamond." The Deku Tree said faintly. "Ganondorf left the village soon after, and after putting an end to your father, Jameson would have his way with the village. I wish I could have done something."  
  
"So where is Stalkwell now?" Daruka asked.  
  
"You. I've heard of you Daruka." Deku Tree said. "The Legendary Moblin Slayer."  
  
"Yeah what about it?" Daruka asked.  
  
"I'm glad you're at Diamond's side in this fight." The Deku Tree said. "As for Stalkwell, he headed west. Which will also be your next direction. If you travel two days west, you will come up to Desaria, the Desert Country. Travel into the desert and you will cross the capital of Desaria, the city call Crisis. There you will find the Golden Falcon Palace, in which is the Golden Sun."  
  
"Thanks Deku Tree." Diamond said.  
  
"Now I'm afraid, we must part ways. I can feel that Death Curse beginning to take effect." Deku Tree said. "Now do as your father told you. Prove. Him. Wrong..."  
  
When he was finished, the Deku Tree began to wither away. He turned a dark grayish color and his leaves turned brown. The Deku Tree was dead.  
  
"Goodbye Deku Tree." Diamond said as he stepped back and turned to the village. "Come on. One more thing to do and were out of here."  
  
Diamond led Daruka and Forge back to the training ground behind his house. He grabbed a handle on the floor and opened a trap door. He jamp down the hole and Daruka followed him.  
  
"I'll just hang around out here then." Forge said.  
  
"So what's down here?" Daruka asked as he stood in the dark room.  
  
Diamond latched the Silver Moon into his Elemental Sword and the room lit up. "Weapons. Every thing from daggers to Great Swords."  
  
Daruka looked at the armory of swords, bombs, knives, and armor. "Looks like your old man was quite the collector. Good thing the Moblins didn't find this."  
  
"Help yourself to anything you want." Diamond said as he grabbed a Chain Mail shirt out of a box.  
  
"Cool. I could use a new long sword." Daruka said as he plucked a long blade sword off the wall. "I broke my last one on the side of a building. You got any Nitromite, I'm almost out."  
  
"Explosives are over there." Diamond said as he put his sleeveless shirt on over his chain mail.  
  
"Kick ass dude." Daruka said as he started loading the sticks of explosives into a sack.  
  
Diamond grabbed a new sword for his empty sheath and two knives with ankle holsters before grabbing a pair of gloves. "So. You ready?"  
  
"Yep." Daruka said. "Lets go."  
  
When they were finished, Diamond and Daruka exited the Armory and locked the door. They stood on top of the hill that led out of the village and took one last look.  
  
"So. Let's hit that desert." Forge said as he walked down the hill.  
  
"Wait for me old man." Daruka said.  
  
"Are you going to call me that forever?" Forge said. "I have a name you know."  
  
Diamond took one last look at the village that he grew up in. His home was destroyed and his family was killed, but that was not going to stop him from succeeding. "This was a hard hit Ganondorf. But it's going to take a lot more than this to take me down. I'll be seeing you sooner or later. Ready or not, here I come." 


	17. Birds and Bandits

A bird tapped on the window outside a room where Diamond slept. He slowly became irritated by the constant pecking of the small bird. He rose from the bed and knocked once on the window, making the bird fly off. Diamond let out a big yawn and got dressed. After grabbing his things he exited the building he was in.

"I hope you slept well." Daruka said while leaning on the wall adjacent to the window. "You snore louder than my uncle."

"Heh. Sorry about that." Diamond said as he scratched the back of his head.

"Well I hope you boys are ready." Forge said as he rode up on a mule. "We cross the desert today."

"Wait a minute." Diamond said. "Why do you get to ride across the desert?"

"Why not." Forge said as he lifted up his foot. "Do you really think these sandals are fit for walking through the desert?"

"Whatever." Daruka said. "Lets go already."

"You're impatient aren't you?" Diamond asked.

"Yeah." Daruka replied.

"Ok then." Diamond said. "Shall we go then?"

"After you." Forge replied as the trio headed for the desert that stood on the border of the village they stayed at.

They walked deep into the golden sands and time passed as if it was nothing. Small oasis's were scattered here and there. Vultures roamed the skies looking for the fallen that could not make it across.

"Damn it's hot." Diamond said as he carried his trench coat under his arm.

"I've been through hotter days." Daruka said.

"So where are you from anyways?" Diamond asked. "We are traveling with each other after all and I don't know you all that well."

"I'd rather not say where I'm from." Daruka answered.

"Bad subject?" Diamond asked.

"You haven't the slightest idea." Daruka replied.

"Sorry." Diamond said as he turned back to the desert.

"Crap." Daruka said as he stopped.

"What is it?" Forge asked.

"A sandstorm." Daruka said as he looked off to the North.

Diamond looked in the same direction to see a large brown cloud coming toward them. It swirled and howled as it got closer and closer.

"Quickly." Forge said as he slapped the reigns of the mule down, making it quicken it's pace.

Diamond and Daruka followed as fast as they could, but the softness of the sand held them back. The sandstorm drew closer and closer as they tried to out run it. However they were not quick enough. The wall of sand and violent wind slammed right in their side. The veil of sand clouded their vision enough that they couldn't see very far in front of them. After it subsided a little the wind stopped all they needed was the dust to clear.

"What' that." Diamond said as he looked ahead.

He saw five figures running towards them, all screaming and howling.

"Looks like we have a fight on our hands." Forge said.

"Are they Desert Assassins?" Diamond asked.

"No." Daruka answered. "Desert Assassins make a habit of not making there presence known. I say they're Bandits."

"Bandits huh?" Diamond said as he unsheathed his normal sword. "Sounds like fun."

"Hey! There's three of them boss!" One of the bandits yelled.

"And it looks like they're warriors too!" Another yelled.

"Good! Kill them and strip their weapons!" The leader shouted.

"Sounds like they want our stuff." Forge said.

"No. They want to sit around and talk of days past." Daruka sarcastically said as he drew the sword from his back.

The five bandits ran down the sand hill and Diamond and Daruka Spilt in opposite directions. Two bandits ran at Diamond while two ran at Daruka, the leader then strolled down towards Forge.

"Give us your weapons warrior!" One of the bandits said as he ran down towards Daruka.

"Alright." Daruka said as he jamp up and stabbed the bandit in the back. "Don't like it? I'll just take it back then." He said before twisting the sword and pulling it from the bandits back.

"You bastard! Your dead!" The second bandit said as he watched his friend fall.

The bandit drew a dagger and tried to stab Daruka with it repeated times, but the Moblin Slayer sidestepped each attack. Daruka raised his sword and stabbed the bandit in the hand, making him drop the dagger. The bandit screamed in pain as he tried to hit Daruka with his other hand. Daruka caught one of the punches and pulled down hard on the bandits arm, dislocating his arm in the process. The bandit let out a final yelp before passing out from the pain.

"Dumbass." Daruka said before looking off to where Diamond was.

Diamond was engaged in a sword battle with both the bandits, fending off both bandits with just his one sword.

"You can't win!" One bandit said as he clashed swords with Diamond and started a battle of force with him.

"Yeah I can." Diamond said as he kneed the bandit in the gut and pushed him back.

Diamond then swung his sword across once and turned to the other bandit. He had cut the first clear across the knees sending him to the ground. The last bandit swung is sword downward at Diamond numerous times, only to be blocked each time. Diamond spun around and grabbed a handful of sand. He threw the sand in the bandit's face and caused him to drop his sword. Diamond jamp up and spin kicked the bandit in the side of his head while he tended to his eyes. The bandit fell down unconscious.

"Huh. Looks like he's a lot better than I thought." Daruka said.

"Alright old man." The leader said as he approached Forge. "To rent a steed like that you must have a pocket full of rupees. Hand them over."

"Oh please, kind bandit. Find it in your heart to leave an old man alone." Forge sarcastically said as the sand cleared completely.

"I said now!" The bandit yelled before he stopped dead in his tracks. He could feel the cold steel of two swords brushing along his throat.

"I wouldn't be doing that if I were you." Diamond said from the bandit's side.

"Common thievery is a life wasting hobby." Daruka said. "Why don't you just leave right now?"

"Or do we have to do to you what we did to your friends." Diamond continued.

"Alright boys. You win. I'll leave." The bandit said as he backed away from Diamond and Daruka.

The stare continued between the bandit and the duo as he continued to step back. Just then a loud screech rang through they're ears. Diamond looked over his shoulder to see a massive bird flying towards them. The bird appeared to be made of solid gold with emerald eyes.

"Great goddess." The bandit stuttered before he was swept up by the monstrous bird. The bandit screamed as the bird carried him off toward Crisis.

"What the hell was that?" Diamond asked.

"I have no idea." Daruka said.

The two turned around to see Forge unconscious on the ground. They ran over to the old man and picked him up.

"What happened to him?" Diamond asked.

"Looks like he was hit on the head." Daruka answered as he observed a large red mark on Forge's forehead.

Just then the two were caught from behind as a duo of men smacked them over the back of the heads with their sword handles.

Diamond would awake several hours later, chained to the wall.

"Welcome to the party." Daruka said from across the room. He was chained to the wall as well.

"Where's the old man at?" Diamond asked.

"Over here." Forge said from the other wall. "And I told you not to call me 'old man'. I have a name."

"Alright scum." A guard said. "Time to meet the prince!"

"The prince?" Diamond asked as they were guided down the hall. "Where the hell are we anyway's?"

The guards pushed open two large stone doors and entered a large room full of golden objects. Diamond, Daruka, and Forge looked up at a throne where a man sat.

"Well if it isn't Mr. Hero." Sirus said from his chair. "Welcome to Crisis."


	18. The Golden Falcon Beckons

Sirus locked eyes with Diamond and smiled. "So what reason do you have for entering my kingdom? Did that idiot of a king send you to take me out? Or do you want to finish what you started?"

"I want to get into the Golden Falcon Palace." Diamond answered.

"So it would seem." Sirus said as he held out the Falcon Key that he must have taken from Diamond. "However you are faced with quite a dilemma. Because even if you managed to slip by us and make it to the Golden Falcon Palace, the door reads 'Only a Desarian may enter', and its clear to me that you are not Desarian."

"Well that's not a problem for me." Daruka said. "My grandmother was Desarian. So that would allow me to enter. And what's with the chains Sirus? Is this any way to treat the man you saved your ass?"

Sirus paused for a minute and the jamp down to Daruka and got a good look at him. "Well I'll be damned. It's the Moblin Slayer." He said before unsheathing his sword and cutting Daruka free. "What brings you here?"

"I'm with the kid." Daruka answered.

"So I see." Sirus said as he walked over to Diamond. "By the way boy. We got off to such a harsh start back in Shattered City, I didn't catch your name."

Diamond looked up at the Desarian Prince. "Diamond."

"Diamond huh." Sirus said. "Sounds oddly familiar. What's your last name?"

"Keya." Diamond answered.

Sirus paused again. This time he raised an eyebrow. "Keya huh." He said as he returned to his throne. "Your father's name?"

Diamond gave a confused expression on his face before climbing to his feet. "Ramsey."

"Ah!" Sirus yelled as he slapped his hand on the armrest of his throne. "Looks like the Savage Sandstorm wasn't slain in the forest. Tell me how is the scoundrel these days?"

"You knew him?" Diamond asked.

"Know him? He was my best friend." Sirus answered. "You see much like our ancestral Gerudo race, males are rarely born into our kingdom. Thirty-eight years ago, two hundred and fifty males were born. Among them were myself, and your father."

"So I am part Desarian?" Diamond asked.

"Well actually, only a quarter Desarian." Sirus explained. "You see your grandmother was Desarian. So you have as much Desarian blood in you as Daruka does."

"So I can enter the Golden Falcon Palace now?" Diamond asked.

"Let's not get too ahead of ourselves Diamond." Sirus said. "Tonight we pay tribute to the Golden Goddess. Afterwards you can enter the palace."

"Thank you Sirus." Diamond said.

After releasing Diamond and Forge, Sirus decided to show the trio around Crisis. He showed them the market, the archery range and the rest of the Royal palace. Sirus ultimately led them to the steps of the Golden Falcon Palace. The solid gold structure towered over the rest of Crisis and looked nearly twice the size of the Royal Palace.

"Looks pretty big." Diamond said as he looked at the massive Golden Palace. The steps leading up to the door went on for days it seemed. On one side was the statue of a Goddess, on the other was the statue of the Golden Falcon. After seeing the statue of the bird Diamond flashed back to what happened in the desert. "We saw this bird before."

"What do you mean you saw it?" Sirus asked. "The Golden Falcon is a cursed warrior who walks the halls of the palace you stand before."

"Well I know what I saw." Diamond said as he looked at the statue.

"It was probably the desert playing tricks on you." Sirus said. "Now come along. A feast awaits us."

Diamond and his companions walked toward the Royal Palace and Sirus stayed behind to give one last glance at the statue before turning away and following the trio.

"So how exactly did you save Crisis?" Diamond asked as he looked toward Daruka.

"Around six years ago, I got a tip that Stalkwell had been seen here." Daruka began. "So knowing me, I came here immediately. However when I arrived, Stalkwell had already begun to attack the city. I tracked him down and fought him long enough that the Desarians had already taken out his entire troop of Moblins. Out numbered, Stalkwell fled."

"And we all showed our gratitude to him for his help." Sirus said as he came up behind the two.

"Well I'm tired." Forge said. "And even though that feast sounds tempting, I'd much rather take a nap."

"Of course. Do what you'd like." Sirus said.

While Forge passed out in a nearby chair, Sirus led Diamond and Daruka to the Royal Hall, where all the Desarians gathered for an enormous feast.

"Grab something to eat." Sirus said. "When we're done, we'll return to the steps of the Golden Falcon Palace."

"You got it." Diamond said. "I'm starved."

Diamond ran off to the nearest food table and got himself an assortment of dishes while Daruka followed him.

Outside the city and two men stood on a sand hill, overlooking Crisis. One man was much smaller than the other, who appeared to be at least six and a half feet tall.

"Looks like the Prince and that boy have solved their differences for now." The short man said to the taller man. "Can the guardian of this palace stand up to a kid who so easily defeated Creon? Lord Xorac?"

"Creon merely underestimated the boy." Xorac answered. "And I don't know about this next one."

"How so master?" The short man asked.

"Though Kryo is resourceful and stealthy, he still has not guaranteed his allegiance to me." Xorac said. "However Kryo has an uneasy attitude toward intruders. Especially ones after his things."

"Yes. I understand." The short man said.

"Which is why I've brought you here today Kremlin." Xorac said. "Follow the boy into the Golden Falcon Palace and make sure Kryo does his job."

"But master." Kremlin replied. "Only Desarians can enter there."

"Don't let that stop you." Xorac said. "It didn't stop me."

"Yes master." Kremlin said. "I will not let you down."

"You'd better not." Xorac said. "Report to my castle when you're finished. You might be on time for the meeting."

"With master Stalkwell?" Kremlin asked.

"Yes Kremlin." Xorac answered as he turned. Around and began to walk away. "Now go."

"Yes, Lord Xorac." Kremlin said while giving a solemn bow before speeding off toward Crisis.

That night, the golden city of Crisis lit up and it's people gathered before the steps of the Golden Falcon Palace as they readied themselves to pay tribute to their Golden Goddess.

"Alright folks." Sirus said from the top of the steps. "We'll get to the ceremony here in a second, but there are a few acknowledgements we need to recognize.

The people of Crisis looked on as Sirus gave them all a calm stare.

"First off." Sirus continued. "We have here with us today, a man who we owe a lot to. Daruka the Moblin Slayer is the one man who almost single handedly saved Crisis six years ago. Had it not been for him, we wouldn't be standing here today."

The crowd cheered as Sirus waved for Daruka to walk up the steps and join him. Daruka received a handshake from Sirus before turning around to the crowd.

"Now if that makes you happy." Sirus continued. "Wait 'til you meet the kid he's traveling with."

Sirus waved for Diamond to come up the stairs. Diamond walked up to Sirus and Daruka and turned around to the puzzled crowd.

"People of Crisis, meet Diamond." Sirus said. "Does Diamond look in anyway familiar at all? No? Well there's more to this kid than meets the eye. This is the child of the Savage Sandstorm Ramsey Keya."

In an instant the surprised crowd gave the loudest cheer Diamond had ever heard in his life. Diamond was also surprised that his father was this famous in Desaria.

"So then Diamond." Sirus said. "I asked you a question earlier that you have not answered yet. So tell us. How is your father these days."

Diamond's expression went from surprised to glum in an instant. He lowered his head before looking off to the silent crowd that awaited his response.

"My dad." Diamond stuttered. "He died. Not but a couple of days ago. Along with the rest of my village, he was killed by Jameson Stalkwell. Or so I'm told."

The crowd then went from excited to sad as well from hearing of the demise of one of their greatest warriors.

"But don't worry." Diamond continued. "I knew my father. And just like all of you probably would have expected, he went down fighting." Diamond turned from the crowd to Sirus and then the Golden Falcon Palace. "And I'm going to fulfill his dying wish, and stop an evil from taking over the world, or die trying."

"I'm sure you will Diamond." Sirus said. "Now I know this is a bit of a damper on our fun, but the show must go on. So let us begin our ceremony."

"Aww. How touching." A voice called out from behind them. "But as great as your plan may sound, you will fail."

"Who the hell are you!" Sirus yelled out as he saw Kremlin perched on top of the Golden Falcon statue.

"I am the great Kremlin!" He shouted. "Master thief and servant on Xorac!"

"Xorac?" Diamond asked.

"Yes. Xorac. General of the First Wing of Ganondorf!" Kremlin yelled.

"Did you say Ganondorf!?" Sirus yelled.

"And now I intend to enter this palace!" Kremlin yelled as he ran up to the door of the Golden Falcon Palace.

"You cannot enter! You are not Desarian and you do not have the Falcon Key!" Sirus argued.

"Quite the contrary." Kremlin said pulling a golden key from his jacket. "Master always keeps a spare."

"You're not going anywhere!" Diamond yelled as he unsheathed his sword and ran at Kremlin. He threw a downward slash on the short man, but was stopped out of nowhere by a mystical barrier.

"Ha!" Kremlin said. "It appears master hasn't left yet after all! He will protect me as long as I'm outside!" Kremlin inserted the key into the keyhole and the Palace doors opened. "See you inside!" He chuckled before running into the palace and closing the door behind him.

"That rat! He has disobeyed the Desarian law!" Sirus said as he walked up to the door and took out the Falcon Key. "I'll teach that fool a lesson."

Before turning the key he felt an hand on his shoulder. "Hold on Sirus." Daruka said.

"What!?" The angered Prince asked.

"Let us take it from here." Diamond said. "We have to go in anyways."

Sirus turned to Diamond and smiled. "You sound just like your father." He said as he gave Diamond the Falcon Key. "Alright. You can go in stead. But I want that little rat brought to me, alive."

"You got it." Diamond said.

"Well then." Daruka said. "Shall we?"

"Yeah." Diamond said as he put the key in the keyhole.

"Hold on a sec!" Forge yelled as he ran up the steps.

"This is know place for you old man." Daruka said.

"You don't seem to know who your talking to." Forge replied.

"Don't bother Daruka." Diamond said. "You won't win that argument. Besides. I think we're going to need all the help we can get."

"Alright." Daruka said. "But I'm not saving your ass in you get in trouble."

"Trust me, you won't need to. I can take care of myself." Forge said.

Diamond reached out to the key and began to turn it. In that instant he stopped. A loud screech echoed through the city.

"What was that?" Forge asked.

"It's the Golden Falcon." Sirus said. "It seems to know you're coming."

"Well then." Diamond said before turning the key all the way and opening the solid gold doors. "Here I come."

Diamond, Daruka, and Forge walked across the threshold of the palace. Sirus wished good luck before the doors shut behind them. Now they were not in Crisis anymore. They had entered the sanctuary of the Golden Falcon, and the mysterious cursed warrior that protected the Golden Sun.


	19. A Little too Easy

Upon entering the Golden Falcon Palace, Diamond, Daruka, and Forge stood in a long hallway, much like the one in the Moon Palace. Down at the end of the hallway they saw Kremlin standing in front of a large golden door with a symbol of a hand on it. Kremlin gave a smirk and a squeaky chuckle before entering the next room, the door shutting behind him.

"What's that little imp doing here anyways?" Diamond asked as they strode down the hallway.

"The hell if I know. Or care." Daruka answered.

"I'm more concerned about that Xorac person he mentioned." Forge said. "He sounds like one tough fella, being a general of Ganondorf's army and all."

"And if that's the case, he must on the same level as Stalkwell, if not stronger." Daruka replied.

"Well let's just stick to the matter at hand now." Diamond said as they reached the door. "We have to find the Golden Sun and bring a little intruder back to Sirus."

Diamond knocked on the door and it opened. They walked into the next room and saw a man in a cage in the far corner and two more doors, one in front of them and one on their right. In front of the cage stood a sleeping Moblin.

"Quiet." Daruka said as he crept toward the Moblin.

"Da-na!"

Daruka stopped in the middle of the room when he heard the voice. He looked around for the origin of the sound.

"Da-na!"

The sound was louder this time, as if there were two of them.

"Da-na-na!"

Daruka gave a grunt as he looked up at the ceiling to see four Miniblins staring back at him. The four monsters jamp down and hovered around Daruka. Diamond ran up and joined him back to back amongst the four little creatures that were hovering around them and chanting their calls.

"On three." Daruka whispered.

"Three!" Diamond yelled as he slashed at one of the Miniblins, sending it in the wall next to the sleeping Moblin.

The Moblin awoke in surprise and caught the two out of the corner of his eye. The Moblin gave a loud grunt before stomping over to the duo. The Moblin raised his halberd at Daruka and swung it down hard. Daruka rolled out of the way and the Moblin's attack caught a Miniblin instead.

Diamond slashed down another Miniblin before backing away from the Moblin and over toward the cage. The man inside was looking on in excitement as he anticipated being set free. The Moblin continued to try and strike Daruka with repeated vertical attacks but Daruka sidestepped each one and got closer and closer to the Moblin. When close enough, the Moblin began to throw another slash before getting punched in the stomach. The Moblin dropped his halberd and bent over holding his mid-section while Daruka unsheathed the sword from his back. Daruka kneed the Moblin in the face, sending him backwards, but before the Moblin got too far back, Daruka threw a slash right across the Moblin's chest. The Moblin died before hitting the ground and sliding to the wall. The last Miniblin ran at Daruka in a rage, but before he got too close, Diamond jamp across the room and punch it in the side of the head sending it towards Forge. Forge simply stepped out of the way and watched the Miniblin hit the door behind him.

"You'd do better to use some stealth." Daruka said while sheathing up his sword and dusting himself off.

"Aw come on, we did fine." Diamond replied.

"Yes. But a stronger foe would be smart enough to out wit you if you don't sneak up on it." Daruka said.

"Whatever." Diamond said as he walked over to the dead Moblin and took a key from around his neck. Diamond walked over to the cage and unlocked the door.

"Thank you all so much." The man said. "I was in that cage for days."

"Why would you be locked up like that?" Diamond asked.

"Because the Golden Falcon captured me and brought me here." The man answered. "The Moblin that was guarding my cage said that I was to be sacrificed for the Golden Falcon. I don't know why though, but I'm just glad to be out of there."

"Well the entrance to the palace is just beyond that door there." Diamond said as he pointed to the door the came out of.

"Alright. Thanks again." The man said before running for the door and exiting a room.

"There could be more people being held prisoner here." Daruka said.

"Yeah. We'd better work fast." Diamond replied as he looked around the room.

"So then. That door there is the only one that appears to be open." Forge said as he pointed to the door on their right.

"Let's go then." Daruka said as they walked over and knocked on the door, gaining entrance to the next room.

Entering the next room they saw another door across from them, however it was barred shut. The room itself seemed empty.

Diamond and Daruka walked out into the center of the room and looked around. Just then, two circular holes opened up in the floor. The two looked on in wonder as two more Moblins rose out of the holes. They raised their halberds and prepared to attack Diamond in particular seeing as he was the closest. Daruka ran up and punched a Moblin in the face, drawing it away from Diamond, but the other Moblin kept his stance and swung his halberd downward at Diamond. Diamond grabbed the top of the handle before the blade came down on his face. Diamond pulled the Moblin closer to him and tossed him to the ground.

Daruka and the other Moblin fought on the other side of the room. The Moblin had thrown down his halberd and begun to fight Daruka hand to hand. The Moblin swung a right hook but Daruka backed out of the way before coming closer and punching him just below the shoulder. The Moblin caught Daruka's arm under his and backhanded the Moblin Slayer in the face sending him back a few steps. Daruka bounced back from his daze and came back at the Moblin. The Moblin threw another right hook, this time Daruka ducked under and delivered a swift uppercut to the Moblin's jaw sending to the ground unconscious. Daruka walked over to the Moblin and stomped hard on its neck then watched to blood flow from its mouth. After Daruka was satisfied that the Moblin was dead, he looked over to Diamond who was still engaged in battle with the other Moblin.

The Moblin shot up from the ground and threw stab at Diamond with his halberd. Diamond sidestepped the attack but was stopped when the blade of the halberd cut through his trench coat.

"Aw. I just got this thing fixed." Diamond said before running up and striking the Moblin in the throat.

The Moblin continued to walk backwards while holding it's wounded neck, unknowing that Daruka was waiting behind him with his sword drawn and pointing at the Moblin's back. The Moblin stopped just short of Daruka's range and began to gather himself. But before he could come out of his daze, Diamond dropkicked him in the chest, sending him back into Daruka's sword.

"You're not bad kid." Daruka said as he pulled his sword from the Moblin's back and put it back in its sheath. "Then again I'd guess you'd have to be to go on a quest such as this one."

"Thanks. You're not to bad yourself Daruka." Diamond said.

"Well boys while you were talking, the bars on that door over there opened. Shall we?" Forge said as he walked over to the door and knocked on it.

"Hey wait for us!" Diamond yelled as the three advanced into the next room.

The room wasn't real big at all. In it was another caged man, the key to his cage hanging on the wall beside him.

"Who are you?" The man asked.

"The ones that are setting you free." Diamond said as he grabbed the key and unlocked the cage door.

"Well then, I owe you my gratitude." The man said. "Anything I can do in return?"

"No not at all." Diamond said.

"Nonsense. Take this." The man said as he handed Diamond a triangle shaped object wrapped in a black cloth. "I was going to use it against the Golden Falcon, but you can have it. I'm getting the hell out of here. Thanks again!" He yelled as he ran into the next room and eventually out of the palace.

"So what is that he gave you?" Forge asked.

Diamond unraveled the cloth and held out the object. It was a Boomerang. A bright crystal glimmered in the center of its yellow-based color, dark red tips on the end. "Hey I know how to use one of these things. My grandfather taught me when I was a kid."

"Good. Then you'll know how to use it as a weapon perhaps." Daruka replied. "That man says he was going to defeat the Golden Falcon with it. Perhaps it targets some special weakness."

"Yeah." Diamond said. "Well then. On to the next room."

"Hold on." Daruka said as he walked into the cage and observed a small treasure chest on the floor. He kicked open the chest and grabbed what was inside, pulling out a small silver key. "We might need this."

"Good call." Diamond said before they walked back into the first room.

They looked at the door next to the empty cage and saw a lock. Daruka put the key in and turned it. The lock fell down and the door opened revealing the next room. The all walked inside a large circular room to see a large golden statue of the sand goddess lining the back wall. In the center of the room stood a statue of the Golden Falcon.

"Well this is promising." Daruka said.

"Yeah. Where do we go from here?" Diamond said.

"Just calm down the both of you." Forge said. "Observe your surroundings. There's got to be something in here that will link us to the next room."

"Right." Diamond said as the three spread out across the room.

They all met up again in front of the sand goddess statue without a single clue of where to go next.

"So. Any ideas now old man." Daruka asked.

"Oh just shut up will ya." Forge said as they all looked up and the sand goddess statue.

Behind them, the statue of the Golden Falcon began to move. Its eyes turned bright red and it turned around silently to stalk its prey. It stepped closer and closer to the trio until they all turned around to see the Falcon. The Golden Falcon gave a loud screech before flying back a few feet.

"There's our link." Diamond said as he pulled the Boomerang from his belt. "Let's find that weak spot."

"I'm on it." Daruka said as he sped off and ran under the Golden Falcon.

The Falcon twisted around and fluttered its left wing hard. One of it's golden feathers shot down at Daruka. Daruka rolled out of the way and watched the feather stick into the ground beside him. Seconds later, the feather disappeared.

"Anything yet Diamond?" Daruka asked as he stared back up at the Falcon.

"Hold on." Diamond said as he looked up and down the Falcon to try and find a weakness. He observed a small bald spot on the back of its neck. "There!" He threw the Boomerang hard at the Falcon and the Boomerang struck the it on the back of its neck before bouncing back to Diamond.

The Falcon let out another screech before it fell to the ground and shuttered several times.

"My turn." Daruka said as he unsheathed the sword from his back and threw a hard downward slash at the Falcon's bald spot.

The Falcon gave another loud screech before fluttering its wings hard and pushing itself off the ground, knocking Daruka back in the process. The Falcon turned its attention to Diamond. It flapped its wings and shot a rain of golden feathers at him. Diamond rolled forward and out of the way before throwing the Boomerang to Daruka. Daruka threw the Boomerang at the Falcon's bald spot and the Falcon came down again.

"Now for the finish!" Diamond yelled as he unsheathed his sword and threw a hard slash at the Falcon's bald spot. Daruka joined him by throwing another slash of his own. The Falcon stood up and swayed back and forth before coming back to its senses. The Falcon let out another screech before flying into a hole in the ceiling.

The trio heard a loud bell sound before watching some steps elevate from the floor and into another hole in the ceiling.

"Round one is over." Diamond said while sheathing up his sword.

"Something tells me round two won't be so easy." Daruka said handing Diamond the Boomerang.

"Well then." Forge said as he started up the stairs. "Only one way to find out."

"Hey wait for us!" Daruka yelled as they ran up the steps after him.

The first battle with the Golden Falcon proved to be an easy one, but perhaps maybe a little too easy. Now Diamond, Daruka, and Forge venture to the second floor of the Golden Falcon Palace with no sign of the Golden Sun or the master thief, Kremlin in sight.


End file.
